Beautiful Chaos
by CowMoooooooo
Summary: Hey guys this is my first Fanfic. I share this account with a buddy. This fanfict is about our oc's Blaze and Jarvis as they explore their new home after couple summoning's gone awry. How will they react to the champions and the restrictions of the Institute of war? I guess the only way to find out is to read it. Pls leave a review or comment as im interested in what you guys think
1. New faces

In the centre of the city state of Noxus, underneath the Headquarters of the Noxus High Command sits a secret all of this age have forgotten, for in a secret chamber in the very lowest levels of the building sits an entrance to an ancient crypt.

When The first Grand General took his people and searched for the perfect land to claim as theirs and build a mighty empire, they stumbled apon an unmarked ancient crypt.

The Grand general being well versed in necromancy and other dark arts immediately sensed a great power in the land surrounding the crypt, he sensed the power of death everywhere. From the very specks of dirt to the tallest tress in the area everything was tainted with the power of death. The Grand General made his decision immediately and commanded his men to commence the construction of his grand city city.

For many as hours as the workers labored to build the city the Grand general could be seen staring at the entrance to the crypt that first day. The crypt looked pretty simple. A wooden door at the entrance to a small cave that he was positive went underground. Seemed harmless enough but the Grand General was no fool. Along the frame of the door ancient talismans had been place with glowing symbols that could be seen at night and there in the middle of the door was a gold bladed dagger stabbed into a talisman much larger then the rest and written in blood. They all radiated some sort of calming aura.

The Grand General not having much knowledge of any other type of magic could only assume it was a seal of some sorts. The Grand General for the first time since taking up that tittle he had to second guess himself. Was it truly wise to build his city here. He could feel it, a dark pull, a barley heard whisper that pulled him to the door and as he was about to tear down the talismans stopped. Shaking his head ever so slightly. He was lost in thought for but a second and it nearly got him.

You see the Grand General was to smart and well versed in the dark arts to not realise what was going on. There was an incredibly old incantation on the door that attempted to get others to undo the seals on it.

The Grand General didn't know what had placed this incantation on the door but could make a guess. Who ever or... what ever had been sealed down there wanted out. The Grand General made his decision then. What ever was down there could stay there, forever. He would make sure of it.

He commanded his men to stay as far away from the crypt as they could and choose his most devote and strong willed men erect a magnificent fortress apon the Crypt, hiding it from prying eyes. He made sure that the crypt was well hidden and only himself, the men who constructed and his court sorceress know of its location.

Ages past and all forgot about the crypt and its hidden location. Grand Generals rose and fell but none found the crypt... until today.

**PRESENT TIME NOXUS**

Swain was a busy man, being the Grand General of Noxus required tremendous sacrifices. No outings with friends like Draven does on a regular basis, no front line fighting like Darius. No all the Grand generals time went into just that, being the grand General and of course being a champion of Noxus in the League of legends.

So when he got a report about the excavation team find a hidden door that was behind a wall they had just torn down he hardly gave it a second glance.

He simple told them to work around it. He'd go down and look for himself at a more convenient time. At the moment he was busy dealing with the wreckage of a released Sion.

Some imbecile hade release the runic seals binding Sion between league match's. By tripping over the cord powering his prison of all thing.

Sion tore through half the west wing of the institute in a mad blood frenzy before finally being restrained and placed back in his prison by the summoners, and seeing as how Sion was a Noxus champion it fell to swain to make amends for the resurrected juggernaut.

Just thinking about it gave him a head ache.

**AT THE SAME TIME IN A DUNGEON AT THE INSTATUE OF WAR**

There where 12 summoners in a large circular room seemingly made out of grey stones, the only light coming from the candles glowing an eerie green shade one would expect to see on the shadow isles, they where forming intricate spiral patterns inside of a circle Drawn in a black tar like substance that for some reason smelled of spring. The candles and outer circle where connected though lines drawn in chalk.

They where getting ready to do a spell they had vowed never to use again, an outer plane summoning.

They where in desperate need to have a new champion join the roosters. The people of runterra demanded it of them

It hade been to long since Rek'sai had joined and no other being has proven capable of being given the tittle champion. Though many have tried and failled.

This was their last option.

As the Head summoner began the chant the candles started to flicker like there was a breeze, as the others joined their robes started to flutter all about them.

There was a deafening explosion like one of Ziggs bombs going off and a small portal the size of an apple could be seen floating in the middle of the circle. Colored the same as the candles flames,

Then all of a sudden there was an ear splitting whistle like sound and a huge gust of wind shot from the portal.

Luckily for everyone there the barrier they had erected earlier saved them from the brunt force of the wind.

When everything calmed down they inspected the barrier for what ever they had summand, but found only wisps of smoke.

The summoners stared confused for a bit. Thinking they had failed they moved to retry, but then suddenly the wisps of smoke started to converge on the spot where the portal used to be. After a few seconds the mist came together to form a human, well it appeared to be human.

It looked like a human teen no older then 19 with pure white hair and blood red eyes that where darting around the room confused. He was wearing a black hoodie with grey pants.

He had no shoes but the head summoner figured he didn't need them seeing as how he was floating a foot off the ground. But the most noticeable of his traits was the fact that he was ever so much translucent, one could miss it if they didn't look closely.

He had with him a golden sword hilt, the blade guard looked to be gust of wind made of pure gold. But there was no blade?

They boy was looking around franticly, he tried to flee but simple ran into our barriers and couldn't go further.

He looked confused for a second then he simply dispersed and we could only hear the sound of the wind and the subtle rustle as it hit our barrier.

"This is most interesting" Thought the head summoner. "A being that appears to be made up of air itself, a fine addition I do think"

"Hello there" Shouted the head summonner.

"We simple wish to speak with you, can you please calm down and take form again" The head summoner said with less force as he noticed the wind start to calm.

"Fine" said a voice as cool as the wind

The boy they saw earlier appeared again and floated in front of them

"So what do you want, you know besides ripping me from my plane and trapping my here" He said with a sweet smile and sarcasm laced in his voice.

The Head summoner, slightly startled by the bluntness of the question quickly cleared his throat.

"I am the Head summoner of the institute of war, my name is Atlas. We summoners of the league have found away to bring peace to our war riddled war"

The Boy could be heard muttering" Great sounds just like home"

Slightly intrigued by that statement but needing to continue his explanation he put a pin in it.

"As I was saying, we have found a way to have peace. We have champions who fight battles on the fields of justice. Death there means nothing as we have magic in place to prevent all types of death. We use these fields to determine disputes in our world. Small and large."

"So wait a sec here guys" says the Boy "So you rip me from my place in space and time and then just tell me this. Let me guess, you want me to be a champion in your league"

Again taken back by the bluntness of this boy he says "Enough of this, I will speak no further till we have heard your name and if you are hostile or not"

The Boy looking kinda peeved at this point just has a pout on his face and is looking at the ceiling in a random direction.

The summoner was sure if the room had corners that's where he would be looking.

"Look here boy" Says one of the other summoners

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"Oh look at me, im a scary cloaked person in purple ohhhh ahhhhhhhh. Iv known way more frightening cloaked people." Blaze said mockingly

" ENOUGH" shouted Atlas. His voice carrying authority.

"This being has every right not to trust us, he is right we have taken him from his home and I apologize for my outburst." Atlas said looking towards the boy. "How he knew it was an outer plane summoning intrigues me?" Atlas said giving the boy a look that asked for answers.

"Lets just say this isn't my first trip across planes and leave it at that" Said the boy with a smug grin"

"That's enough... for now, but still can you not see it would be far easier to cooperate with us and just comply with our demands. I hardly believe you harbor ill will towards humans from what iv seen" Atlas asked in an very know it all manor.

The boy lets out a long sigh before saying "alright, Im Blaze a pleasure to meet you. Just so you know im far older then you so can you drop the whole boy thing" with what would become his classic smug grin.

"You never answered if you where hostile or not" Atlas says with a raised eye.

"Phsss come on I thought that was implied, of course not. speaking of hostile though I am the only one who came out here right? Blaze asks, trailing of and becoming more quiet by the end.

"Yes... why? Asks Atlas"

No reason "Replies Blaze"

"So what is your answer then" Atlas asks in an eager voice. Leaning slightly in "Will you become a champion of Justice?" Atlas says with pride well looking Blaze right in the eye.

The eye contact lasted all of 3 seconds before blaze burst into fits of laughter. Forgetting he can fly Blaze falls to the ground clutching his stomach laughing his ass off well the summoner looked rather pissed off.

"Well then Blaze, if you wont take this serious maybe you need awhile alone to think about it" Atlas says well flicking his wrist to signal they are leaving

"Ah come on guys don't be like that" Blaze said between laughing

"Im taking this so seriously guys, cant you see" Blaze makes out to the retreating sommoners before losing control again and continuing his laughing spree

Seeing as apparently Blaze does not need to breath so he hasn't paused once to take a breath from laughing.

The door closed sealing the laughing wind boy Blaze within.


	2. Old friends

Swain had just finished making preparations for the repairs to be done when he saw the report about the door again. Intrigued he decided it was time to go see it for himself.

Knowing other Grand Generals it could be any sort of secret.

Swain finally made his way down to the lowest levels of the building all the while thinking more and more on who had left it. Having being built so far down he could only anticipate what could be within. Vast libraries of hidden magic, magic items of untold power.

So when he opened the door and all that was there was an ancient entrance to what appeared to be a crypt he was very disappointed. He almost left right then if he hadn't seen the talismans. But unlike the Grand general of ages past Swain actually recognised the symbols.

Well he thought he did. They looked very much like the lettering on Kayles sword.

That's when he first heard the whispering, Swain looked over his shoulder and just shrugged. Must have been nothing

When he looked back at the door he had the sudden impulse to just fling the door open. But no that was wrong Swain thought. He wouldn't do something like that.

Then he felt it. The dark aura hidden right behind the door, luring him to it.

Swain left right then. He know not what he had just found but he had a feeling it was not meant to have been found again. He was sure that in his gut that nothing good could come from that crypt.

Swain went right to his desk and withdrew a crystal and spoke into it

"Get me high summoner Atlas right away" Swain rasped out.

**SOMETIME LATTER AT THE INSTATUE OF WAR BACK AT THE DUNGEON**

Atlas had just opened the door to the dungeon when he heard the distinct sound of snoring. Messaging his temples he walks up to the barrier and coughs into his hand.

"Wha.. what do ya want" Blaze says groggily as he opens his eyes. He was laying well floating, as if the air itself was his bed.

" I know you are friendly at heart and don't wish us harm but we do not yet trust you enough to let you out of this cage" Atlas stated flatly.

"Thanks for waking me up to tell me that" Says blaze as he rolls over in mid air to face the other way.

"But we have a task for you and if you can accomplish it we will grant you your freedom from this dungeon"

That got Blaze's attention as he rolled back over and floated into a standing position. "Really, wait what do you want me to do?" Blaze asks with some concern in his voice.

"Yes really and all we need is for you to investigate a crypt we have found. It gives of a weird aura that somehow feels like what your aura felt like when you arrived but more... evil then yours." Atlas said slowing at the end

Blaze got a concerned look on his face but soon that was wiped of by a smug grin that Atlas swears only he could pull off.

"What you guys afraid of some dead bodies, maybe ghost. Fine ill take the job but how are you going to make sure I do it and come back" Blaze said with his ever present grin

"Oh don't you worry about that Blaze, we are going to send someone with you to watch" Atlas said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Blaze totally thinking he was about to be released and escape forever just said " Im very eager to earn your trust so lets drop this barrier and meet my new escort" his eyes keep going to the open door.

Atlas almost wanted to laugh "sure thing" he says as he nullify the barrier.

In an instant Blaze had dispersed and Atlas could only here laughter. That is until that laughter stopped and was replaced of by a choking sound coming from behind the partly open door. Soon Atlas saw Blaze get tossed back in by a golden gauntleted hand.

Kayle the Judicator walked in and spread her wings.

Blaze rubbing his neck shouted angrily "What the hell, how did she grab..." he trailed of as he saw the wings and sensed the holy magic coming from the warrior.

"OH FUCK" shouts Blaze as he grads his hair in panic " A FUCKING CELESTIAL, YOU HAVE A FUCKING CELESTIAL" He shouts at Atlas

Who simply shrugs at him "Its what you get for trying to escape"

"Im not a celestial as you called me. Just a holy warrior"

Realising that she was indeed not a gigantic angelic monolith that could smite evil from over 100k miles away with its kickass holy death star beam. He calmed down.

Looking closely he can make out distinct curves in the armor that definitely catch his attention. "Sorry about that babe, only things iv ever known to use that type of energy was very frightening." He said with a now sly grin to bad it was soon wiped of his face by a sword to his throat.

"Call me babe again and ill give you reasons to fear me" was Kayles only response as she pushed harder to try and draw blood but only got the a slight smoke like vapor to come out.

"Got it" Was Blazes only response

"Now I trust the two of you to get along, Kayle your job is to take him to the entrance then examine the talismans Swain described. Well you do that we will send our new friend here down to explore, seeing as it is probably safest for him being made out of air to avoid detection or traps" Atlas said in a rather rushed manor, like he had somewhere to be.

"Now get going and bring me some results" Atlas said as Kayle grabs Blaze by the shoulder and leads him out of the dungeons.

A SHORT TRIP TO NOXUS HIGH COMMAND LATTER

(Being able to fly helps with travelling)

The pair landed down out front a huge walled of city and where now in front of a rather menacing looking gate. Spikes and red banners hung from the gate along with some hanging skeletons.

Kayle startled Blaze out of his thought by shouting "Open up, this is Kayle from the Institute of war. We are here by orders of the high summoner to assist Swain.

After a short pause and a soldier running back to report to his superior, the gates where opened and a man with a green cloak and face cowl came walking forward or more limping Blaze thought as he saw the man limp over with his cane.

"Ah so nice of the league to be so kind as to send the Judicator and... who are you?" Swain said as he noticed the younger looking boy with "Kayle.

"Oh me eh... im" was all he got out before Kayle silenced him with her hand. "He is a new champion on his first mission from the league" She answered.

"Hey I never" was all Blaze could say before Swain put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ah so you have forced another into our little club have we" he said looking at Kayle "Don't worry boy it gets easier to deal with the summoners and ..." he said as he once again looked in Kayles direction.

"Im sure you didn't have us come all this way just to talk out front did you?" Kayle said trying to speed this up.

"Ah yes the crypt, yes please do fallow me" Swain said as he turned and hobbled off with Kayle and Blaze fallowing. They soon found themselves facing the ominous looking entrance. Though it gave Blaze an odd sense odd Deja vu.

"I haven't touched the damn thing myself" Swain claims. "It seems to have some dark force around it that compels you to open it" He states

"Hmmmm" Kayle says as she leans in to see the talismans. "These are definitely of my world but how these talismans got here and who put them are a mystery"

"Well anyways I guess its time for the new guy to do his job" Swain says, turning around as if to leave

"How do you know?" asks Blaze

"How indeed" Swain says as he walks away with a chuckle

"What a creep" Kayle says under her breath thinking he cant hear her

Kayle turns to just see Blaze looking uncertainly and the entrance of the crypt.

"What is the big man scared of a few bodies now" Kayles says with a hint of amusement in her voice

"No im not afraid, I just have a feeling that I know whats down there" Blaze said hesitantly

Kayle raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. She merely motioned at the entrance with her hand.

Blaze just took a gulp of air he didn't need and muttered something about hating enclosed areas before he walked up to the door and opened it. The air that reached their noses was moldy and reacted of death and decay with a small tint of cinnamon in the air.

With a final look at Kayle he started descending the surprisingly steep stair case. Blaze being made of air and gas simple dispersed and started his swift journey down into the crypt.

The farther he went the more he was sure he know what evil dwelled down here. From the wall made of skulls and the way the walls of the inner sanctuary hung with various pictures, none friendly. Pictures of villages burning or people dying gruesome deaths could be seen everywhere and when he reached the door that led to the main chamber there was one more picture that made Blaze positive he know what or more like who called this place home for above the door stood a life like portrait of a certain undead named Brian who to his knowledge only had one master.

With a great sigh Blaze opened the door to a sight he will never forget. Sitting on a throne as if expecting him was none other then Jarvis. Now Jarvis isn't a very threatening name but the man sitting on throne of bones was indeed pretty threatening. Most of his body was covered by a cloak of the deepest black, if you looked to long at one place you could make out faces in the fabric. He had the hood up and equally black cowl covering his lower face. All one would be able to make out was the sockets of a skull with a bright yellow glow for eyes. The cloak was short sleeved and you could see his arm joints devoid of all flesh before the rest of his arm was hidden in a metal gauntlet that looked to be made of obsidian with pointed fingers. The cloak trailed to the ground to cover his feet but Blaze knew from personal experience that he had a matching pair of obsidian greaves on.

The two made eye contact for a while before a flicker of recognition seemed to pace over Jarvis's face, how he could tell what face a skull was making was a mystery even to him.

"Took you long enough to get here, about 3 000 years by my count" Jarvis said in a voice that was not nearly threatening enough for it to seem to come from the skeleton but Blaze know it did.

"Really, 3 000 years? Sucks to be you I got here just a few days ago. Man those portals and always fucking up the time and space in which inter dimensional portals place their voyagers." Blaze said way to casual and friendly a tone for him to be talking to anyone but an old acquaintance.

"But what's a few thousand years to you anyways Jarvis" Blaze said in a dismissing way well waving his hand as if to choo away the problem.

"Ya what ever, that's different I usually have some entertainment and you know NOT HAVING BEEN SEALED UNDERGROUND FOR 2 AND A HALF THOUSAND YEARS. Jarvis said starting to shout.

"Oh and don't even get me started on the crude this planet. The people are so boring here, kill a few dozen people and they through a huge racket.

As Jarvis continued listing of all his problems for that last couple thousand years Blaze started to gaze around the room. It was strange, Jarvis is the mad with power type. Its not like him to be simple sitting down here doing nothing. "Hey Jarvis" Blaze said cutting of Jarvis's rambling and causing the undead warlock to look his way with a questioning look.

"How did you manage to get locked up down here anyways" Blaze asked

"Well when I got dumped out when some local savages that thought they know magic attempted a summoning, guess who they got" Jarvis said in a voice that implied more then he said. Blaze not being one to encourage Jarvis's habit to speak in innuendoes said " So you killed them all"

Jarvis gave a pouty sigh "You ruin all the fun, yes I killed them and they where the first to join my soon to be risen undead empire" Jarvis said laughing menially and for an unnecessarily long time.

"You and your undead Empires" Blaze said in an "oh you silly" kinda way

"Ya so anyways, here I was ruling over my realm with an iron fist when from the sky some winged bitch's that used some pretty powerful light magic came down and tell me that its "unethical to enslave people" and that I should "repent and ask for forgiveness" Like what I did was wrong in some way. So me and the winged bitch's fight over my dominion and the rest is pretty obvious." Jarvis said with a grumble.

"They cornered and trapped you in your own crypt" Blaze giggled out

"Its not funny Blaze" Shouts Jarvis as he hurls cursed fire at him

Now if this had been most people the cursed fire would have hit him in the chest and once cursed fire has a taste it never lets go till its eaten everything. But Blaze being used to it simple had the fire pass through his chest safely.

Jarvis could be seen grumbling again as he descended his throne. "So where are we anyways" Asks Jarvis

Which got him a fist to the face for his troubles "HOW COULD YOU HAVE CREATED AN EMPIRE OF THE UNDEAD AND NOT NONE WHERE YOU WHERE" shouts blaze angrily.

Jarvis grabbing his head and putting it back on as the force of the punch nocked his head from his body says " I was a busy man, you saw my pictures on the way here I had things to do and I really doubt that after all I did I could have simple asked someone." Jarvis said, actually making sense for once.

"What ever. Lets talk latter, for now we have a pressing matter to attend to." Blaze says with a growing smile

"And that is?" Javis asked crossing his arms impatiently

"Escape" Whispers Blaze


	3. Genius plans

"Why are we whispering" Asks a Confused Jarvis in a whisper only to be met my the blank stare from Blaze who had no real reason as to why he had whispered that.

"Shut up Jarvis that isn't the point now" Blake states having returned to his normal tone of voice " we have a crazy angelic chick up there and she is expecting me to report something about down here or she will come looking and trust me Jarvis, she is scary and she will fuck you up for all the skulls and pictures of dead tortured souls down here. We both know how well you deal with the holier arts."

Jarvis just stood there in thought for a second before a murderous aura emitted from him "ONE OF THOSE WINGED BITCH'S IS UP THERE" Jarvis screamed madly at the heavens as his whole body got covered in cursed fire. He began to march to the entrance hands raised and full of cursed fire.

Jarvis was so angry he had forgotten that he was running on limited mojo and went out like a candle in a breeze.

They both just stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Jarvis fell to his knees "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" screamed Jarvis much to the surprise of Blaze. Jarvis had clutched the sides of his head out of anger. He had seen Jarvis angry before sure but the guy...thing always seemed to just shrug it off in a matter of moments and continue on in his own unique obliviously evil way. Those seals up there must have really done more to his acquaintance then he had originally thought.

"Man are you alright iv never seen you in such a weak state." Now that he mentions it the aura of death that usually hung around Jarvis was just a shadow of what he remembered.

"Well id like to say im fine but that would just be a lie." Jarvis chuckled out though Blaze failed to see what was funny. "What ever barrier was placed over this place wasn't just meant to keep me in but to keep me from getting to the source of my powers, the vast untapped resources of this worlds souls. I can feel them Blaze all those unclaimed souls just sitting there just out of reach." Jarvis said with lust in is voice and his hand reached out as if to grab the souls he was speaking of.

Blaze had completely forgotten that the ancient warlocks powers where directly linked to the surrounding death and soul count of any given place or plane. He could be as harmless as a baby or as powerful as a god given the environment. After hearing this Blaze realised what The warlock meant. The angles had essentially cut him away from any and all forms of conflict or death for the better part of 3 000 years leaving him starving. Blaze tried to imagine what that would feel like being cut of from his element. He shuddered at the thought of not seeing the sky or be out in the open for thousands of years.

"Shit Jarvis I had no idea, it must have been tough" Blaze said in a sympathetic voice

Jarvis just burst into laughter. Hitting the wall with his fist in his fit of laughter "Look at you, feeling all bad for little ol me" Jarvis said well laughing. "Iv killed more innocents then any plague or naturel disaster ever could though out several planes of existence" Jarvis continued still laughing.

He had a point Blaze thought. He was a being made entirely of evil who only seemed to exist to cause chaos where ever he went. Well Blaze had never really had any problems with Jarvis's more sadistic sense of fun as he simple didn't care. Jarvis very rarely tried to kill Blaze and never for real. To Blaze Jarvis was just another kindred spirit who simple wished to live out his lifes purpose. Blaze never really thought he had much to say about it either, being a thief and all. Not just any thief though, Blaze had been a thief of legendary proportions able to steal anything from anyone without ever getting caught. Blaze often played with his victims to, playing pranks and leading them on wild goose chases before simple vanishing into thin air, gone as sudden as he came and leaving nothing of value behind. He was so good he was placed in the same category as his undead companion. Someone not to fucked with. Jarvis might have been feared throughout their old realm as a sociopath who killed for fun and had the power to back up his power tripping ways, but it was Blaze the higher beings of existences had been weary of. Jarvis was predictable and unmotivated. Simply wishing to have his hearts fill of carnage (like he could ever get tired of it) and move on so at most if Jarvis came for you you'd send out a battalion to meet his legion of undead for as long as it took him to find something else to catch his fancy but not Blaze. Blaze was determined and clever and impossible to catch as the wind. Often never having to confront this being of power himself and simply opting to steal what he wished in the middle of the night undetected and unknown. But know was not the time to think of a long forgotten past.

But this put a huge notch in Blazes plan to escape. He had planed on having Jarvis summon some undead to attack the surrounding city well they made their clever and hopefully undetected escape. "Hey Jarvis im pretty sure I destroyed the seals on this place, so shouldn't you be powering up or something?" Blaze said hopefully

"OK give me a sec" Jarvis says and closes his eyes. Or so blaze assumed when the yellow light where his eyes should be went out.

After a few minutes Blaze looks around "So about those powers..." Blaze asks impatiently

"Im feeling nothing" Jarvis finaly sighs out. "Youre positive you removed all the talismans? Jarvis asked in a fashion that made it sound like he was addressing a child.

"Im positive of ..." Blaze started saying but trailed of as he remember the big talisman pinned to the door by the golden knife and how it remains pinned up there, right next to the crazy winged lady they where trying to flee from.

"FUUUUUUUUCK" Blaze says angrily as he curses himself for not removing it.

"You forgot about a talisman didn't you" Jarvis said in a voice that said he didn't need to confirm the statement. "Anymore bright ideas from your vast and mighty stores of knowledge in that airy head of yours" Jarvis said dryly quickly growing bored of their conversation.

"Its cool, its cool we can still do this" Blaze said reassuringly mostly to himself.

Jarvis just stood there and watched as Blaze try to think up an escape plan. "Hmmmmmm maybe I should try and think of a plan to" Jarvis thinks to himself, Jarvis was going to try something he hadn't done in a millennia. He was going to find a none violent solution to a problem. Jarvis being just who he is had never really had to bow down or be tasteful in what he did. Now Jarvis wasn't the strongest being from his realm, not by a long shot but he had something many of those so called beings didn't have and that was near true immortality. He was near impossible to totally kill, you could banish, seal and destroy him but he would always return. That was Jarvis's curse and that was his blessing, he could never die as long as death existed. He would be one of the last beings to ever exist before death finally became irrelevant and he ceased to have a purpose. Not even Jarvis Knows what will happen then, But most higher powers simple didn't want to have to deal with the nuisance that was Jarvis.

"That's it" Shouted Jarvis in an excited voice "Pick me, pick me" Jarvis shouted at Blaze with his bony arm raised.

Blaze simple rolled his eyes "Yes you, the ugly one at the front" Blaze said jokingly

"Hey my mom said I was handsome" Jarvis whined

"Jarvis your mom was a dire dragon of destruction and you killed her with your own hands" Blaze said in an a matter of factly voice

"And don't you forget that" Jarvis replied smugly as if it was a huge accomplishment to kill ones on mother, though in his case I guess it actually was seeing as how powerful his mother was.

"Stop getting side tracked Jarvis, this is serious. Do you have a plan or not?" Blaze said impatiently wanting to get back to thinking of a plan after Jarvis's wouldn't work.

"Oh do I" Jarvis said evilly and leaned in to tell Blaze all about it.

"That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard, of all time ,ever" Blaze stated plainly making it obvious he didn't want to do it.

"Oh come on you big baby, you know it'll work plus think about how pissed she will be" Jarvis chuckled out in his classic evil way that said it all. "Not only will we be free from the crazy holy warrior but you even get the last laugh. What more could you want." Jarvis continued with his voice that spoke of his dark intention.

"If I have to" Blaze finally said in a defeated voice. "But next time you get the dangerous role." Blaze stated


	4. All good things must come to an end

Kayle sat waiting by the entrance to the crypt patiently. She had her helmet off and was sitting on a wooden box with her back against the wall and her sword drawn leaning besides her. Swain had not returned but he had left at least 6 crimson elites that she could see, all strategically plased in a formation that blocked every exit well being able to see everything.

She was told to wait no more then 4 hours before going in looking for Blaze and it had hardly been 2 hours. She was busy in thought when all of a sudden she could hear someone coming up from the crypt rather loudly and there was a cluttering sound accompanying it, as of bone was hitting bone.

She immediately got up, put her helmet on and re-armed her self in one fluid motion and approached the door ready for a fight, the crimson elites fallowing suit.

As the sounds got closer Kayle tightened her grip on her sword, She was ready should it be a monster or simple blaze trying to flee. She was confident she could stop it.

So when the door was kicked open and Blaze came walking out with a bag slung over his shoulders and weird Black gauntlets and greaves that's appeared to be made of obsidian and looked ridiculous on the boy in front of her.

Kayle finally gave the bag slung over his shoulder a second glance and was startled. It looked like it was made of pitch blaze silk and she swore she saw a face appear on its surface before Blaze continued and the image was distorted.

"This Isn't right" was the first thing Kayle thought after seeing him.

"What's with the warm welcome" Blaze said looking around at the armed men and woman like he was genuinely curious as to why they where there.

"The crimson elites immediately sheathed their various weapons and went back to their posts. Only Kayle still stood in Front of Blaze with her weapon drawn. She could sense death all around him and especially coming from the bag.

"Whats In the bag" Kayle said in a dead serious tone. Her wings where spread, her sword aflame and pointed right at Blaze. Who at the moment looked pretty scared. His free arm was raised and he was as stiff as a board.

"What the fuck" Blaze says in a bewildered voice. "What did I do" he asks quickly.

"Don't play dumb with me elemental" Kayle said threateningly. "I can feel the evil you have brought. What's in the Bag Blaze, I will not ask again" She said as the flames on her sword doubled in size and looked ready to incinerate him with its holy powers. So Blaze did what any reasonable individual would do and drop the bag, then he used his power over the wind to launch set bag in Kayles direction.

Blaze immediately dissipated into air but Kayle didn't see that. As the bag open and flew right into her face where it proceeded to spill a bunch of bones all over her as the bag wrapped around her face blinding her, as if the wind was guiding it to her face, which it was.

Kayle attempted to rip the silky bag but it would not rip so she settled with throwing it on the floor, Where she saw all the bones laying around her. To say the least Kayle was furious, this insolent whelp dares try to fool her then her DARES throw BONES at her. That was the last straw She could still sense him in the near by vicinity. She was about to take flight when she felt a shiver go down her spine. There was a huge grouping go hate, evil but the most prominent was the blood lust. She slowly turned around to see a hurricane of dark fire covering where the bones and bag had been. There was surprisingly no heat but a lack of it, as if the fire was sucking it all up.

"SO YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE WINGED PEOPLE HMMMM" a dark and terrible voice said from within the tornado of dark flames "THINKING YOU COULD SEAL ME AWAY FOREVER WAS YOUR LAST MISTAKE, LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT AFTER I PLUCK YOUR WINGS OFF AND WATCH YOU DANCE" the enhanced voice of Jarvis said with a terrible evil laughter. (Jarvis uses this voice to intimidate people, plus he thinks it sounds cool)

"Enough of this blasphemy" Kayle shouted brandishing her sword and sending forth holy flames. The flames struck the hurricane of dark flames and there was a great explosion. To bad for the crimson elites that had been moving in on the target. Kayle covered her eyes just in the nick of time. When she lowered her arm she was dumfounded.

There sitting in a pentagram was a being cloaked in black but what surprised her more was that Blaze was there right next to him. "But how, the explosion" then it hit her. They had been behind that thing this whole time presumably drawing that pentagram well using simple magic to project a voice.

She flew towards them but it was to late with a finale wave and that damned smug grin. Blaze and that unknown being seemed to just pop out of existence in a black bubble. Gone with no traces, she could not sense them.

"FUCK" Kayle screamed punching the stone ground, leaving a small fist sized crater. Then a piece of paper fluttered down out of nowhere. It read "Its not you babe its me, I think iv found someone else. Ill always remember you with the fond memories we share together.

sincerely Blaze XOXOXOX

Kayles eye twitched slightly

Just at the moment Swain hobbles in and sees all his dead crimson elites and Kayle just holding a piece of paper. It looked like a bomb had gone of and had taken all his soldier with it. "What happened here Kayle, I demand to know" Swain said angrily.

Kayle tuned around slowly, she marched up to swain and just pushed him shouting "You think your so damn smart don't you" and marching out of the room.

Swain on the other hand was launched across the room and had transformed mid flight into a his demonic bird form do the surprise and of how strong Kayle was. He crashed into a wall and just laid there for a bit, to stunned to move.

After a while he tuned back into a human, brushed of some dust and hobbled out with his head held high.

**SOME RANDOM FOREST SOMEHWERE ON VALORAN**

"Hahahaha did you see that Jarvis, she was so oblivious to our plan" Blaze said grabbing Jarvis's shoulder and shaking him excitedly.

Jarvis quickly shoved Blaze off his shoulders and slapped him in the face "Gimme back my greaves and gauntlets, I know they are cool but they are mine" Jarvis said sounding a lot like a spoiled kid.

Blaze held a hand to his cheek "Why" Blaze said confused. Jarvis simple shrugs to which Blaze just dissipated leaving the gauntlets to fall by the greaves. Jarvis walked up to them and extended his arms, a dark electricity surged between his hands and the gauntlets propelling the gauntlets back onto his hands. He simple walked over the Greaves and they disappeared beneath the folds of his Cloak. Satisfied that everything was in order Jarvis looked at his surroundings for the first time.

Tress, tress everywhere they looked they could see nothing but tress. The ground was covered in grass as far as the eye could see and the terrain was completely flat to. Giving the forest a fairy tail sort of look considering with how bright and peaceful. Blaze felt at home here. Its such a clean and pure place and it was revitalizing him by the minute.

Jarvis on the other hand felt like puking, it was to bright to alive for his taste. He immediately summoned an undead and burnt it with cursed fire just to try and add chaos to this forest but even that looked majestic. "Lets get out of this disgusting place" Jarvis muttered as he conjured up skeletons to make a walking throne out of them. Blaze could only shake his head as his eccentric friend walked the skeletal stairs to his mobile throne, sat down and crossed his legs. "Hurry along Blaze" Jarvis said as a second smaller throne appeared next to him. Thou it appeared more like a chair in Blazes opinion he wasn't about to pass down on a free ride, especially considering Jarvis rarely does anything nice for anyone.

Blaze took his seat next to Jarvis and got comfy. "What now?" Blaze asked looking at Jarvis.

"Oh just an old hangout of mine, plus iv got something's to tell you along the way" Jarvis said being as evasive as usual.

Blaze could only sigh and hope it was nothing to boring.


	5. Taking a long walk

Blaze and Jarvis travelled in silence for awhile. Blaze waiting for Jarvis to talk about what he wanted to tell him and Jarvis sitting there enjoying using his powers again after so long. The only sound that could be heard was the rattling of bone on bone as the throne made its way through the forest.

Blaze seeing that Jarvis was deep in thought figured the ancient warlock simple forgot he wanted to speak. "So what is it you wanted again" Blaze asked quizzically. Looking at Jarvis for answers. Jarvis just kept looking forwards for a few moments before turning to face Blaze "Huh?" was the only thing he said. Blaze slapped his face again, forgetting how difficult it was sometimes to deal with the undead warlock.

"Come on Jarvis you cant keep doing this" Blaze grunted out. "Oh yes now I remember, I was gonna fill you in on a few things since you've been gone for so long." Jarvis stated "Only been a long time from your perspective" Blaze added in. "What ever" Jarvis said waving his hand in the air. "Anyways, back to the topic at hand, this realm. From what I can tell this plane is controlled by those things called humans, you remember the horrid little one we met a while back in that weird realm. Well the ones here are far more annoying but are pathetically weak compared to most things we've met, like I win in a fist fight weak. Jarvis said excitedly, he was rather weak physically even compared to the lesser beings of his realm. Relying almost entirely on his arcane and unholy arts. "They can hardly use the most basic magic and here's the best part," Jarvis sais stifling a giggle. "they actually care for their fellow beings" Jarvis burst out laughing and slapping his knee. "Once I went to incinerate a small child and the father jump in front of him and took the shot for him, to bad for him I commanded his dead burning body to give his son one finale hug." Jarvis said with a growing smirk. "Hmmm you don't say, cause from what experienced they are well versed in magic. Enough to seal me away immediately after summoning me. They have created a system for ever lasting peace. They have these champion that fight all the battles for the people in these weird arenas that prevent permanent death. And get this they wanted me to be one" Blaze said with a chuckle but soon grew quiet.

The moment those words had left Blazes mouth the aura around Jarvis grew deathly still and it was as if light was bending around him as if didn't want to touch him. **"so the fools believe they can stop me do they" **Jarvis said in a voice that would have frozen Blazes blood if he had any. All around him a rumbling sound could be heard and Blaze know all to well what was going on. Jarvis had called forth the legion. All around the ancient warriors dug their way to the surface using their hands and weapons. Warriors of different sizes, shapes and eras rose all around them. Some in huge suits of armor wielding mighty swords and others in ruined cloth armor carrying wicked sharp daggers, all where rotted to varies degrees but none where a pure skeleton. They always had some flesh hanging from their bones. Unlike their master. After a couple minutes of rumbling Blaze could hardly believe it. Undead for as far as they eye could see where gathered behind Jarvis. One undead broke of from the main group and walked towards the throne. He stopped in front of the throne and saluted. "Briaaaaaaan" The undead said. Jarvis seeming to have understood what the undead had said "Excellent General Brian, you've done well in keeping the troops ready. How long till we can commence our march?" Jarvis asked. "Brian, Braiaaaan." Brian exclaimed. Jarvis nodded "Excellent we shall move out at once, tell the men to march on my cue" Jarvis said dismissing Brain back to the hoard.

All the while Blaze stood there dumbfounded. "What the fuck are you doing Jarvis" Blaze shouted at his companion over all the racket the undead where making.

"Im giving this land something its needed for a long time." Jarvis stated plainly. "Better warm up Blaze, cause we are going to war." Jarvis shouted standing up and shouting the last part. A horn went of in the distance and the march had begun.

**BACK AT THE INSTATUE OF WAR**

Kayle had flown back as fast as she could to inform head summoner Atlas of the betrayal of Blaze and of this new possible threat. Kayle Flew straight through the office window of the head summoner surprising him. Well surprise was a bit of an understatement. He was currently spitting coffee out of his mouth by the sudden appearance of Kayle. "What in the seven layers of hell is this" Atlas shouted a bit pissed about his window and coffee.

"Blaze has Fled with the help of someone he retrieved from the crypt. A dark sorcerer who used his dark arts to warp them out. I could feel death all around him. He was no human" Kayle said dead serious "We need to find them immediately and restrain them." She continued. "Hmm that's to bad, and to think I saw such potential in Blaze. But I hardly doubt we are in are in any danger." Atlas said with a wave of his hand.

Kayle was growing impatient with this. He had not sensed what she had. This beings total uncare for everything living and his unsociable bloodlust. She was positive he would strike fast and hard. He was a threat to the peace and would be removed if needed. "That may be we still need to send search parties right away, I bet my title as Judicator that this new being WILL cause trouble and the sooner we find him the less damage he can do" Kayle finished with a huff

"You are right Kayle, I will send word to all the city states to be on watch for this being and Blaze er... what did this being look like?" Atlas asked

"He had a pitch black cloak covering most of his body and his hood was up so I didn't get a good look but I'm sure his arms where only bones and im willing to bet that the rest of him is as well." Kayle stated. "Hmmm so the shadow isles?" Atlas asked quizzically. "I don't think so, from what I felt this being had never been human and didn't feel like anything from this realm, he had the same feel about him as Blaze does." Kayle said finishing her explanation.

"So what? You think Blaze just happened to run into a being from his own world and together they escaped ?" Atlas said with an eye brow raised.

"I don't know, but I do know where I can find some answers on who this mysterious being is. The seals keeping that crypt closed where forged in my world and placed there by one of my brethren. I'm willing to bet someone remembers who's it was and where I can find them. They will have the answers we seek" Kayle stated firmly with conviction.

"Very well go back to your world and find out who this sorcerer is, I will have all available forces on the look out. He will be dealt with accordingly." Atlas said Confidently.

With a nod of her head Kayle departed through the broken window and could be seen flying up towards the clouds and the entrance to her realm.

**BACK WITH JARVIS AND BLAZE**

"You cant just kill everyone all the time Jarvis, sometimes you have to deal with things in a mature way " Blaze scolded the undead ruler and soon to be warlord. "But that's not fair, they started this, they throw the first stone, Im just defending myself here." Jarvis shot back. "Plus you never ever stopped stealing things. Even back in our escape I saw you loot those bodies. What did you find? Jarvis asked curiously. "Jarvis stopping war is not a direct attack at you and it never has been, and stealing is different then genocide, Plus I only swiped a map considering how neither of us actually know where we are going." Blaze said in a tired voice holding up the map. How he wished to have Jarvis's ever full reserves of energy. Not needing sleep or food in anyway shape or form. "What you've had a map this whole time and didn't tell me" Jarvis said with a hurt tone of voice.

Jarvis had halted the march of his legion. Having no idea where he was and not knowing who or where his enemy was located made attacking very difficult.

"Well I didn't give it much thought really an plus I kinda like humans. They are so fun and full of surprises" Blaze said with a mischievous grin.

"Precisely why they must die, like really what type of creatures stop killing. In every race through all the planes iv visited none had ever even thought of trying peace." Jarvis said it like the thought disgusted him, which it probably did.

"Smart creatures" Blaze stated. Which earned him a shocked look from Jarvis who couldn't form words after having his heart broken

The Undead haven been given the orders to stop their march had started gathering into groups to discuss undead things. It had been a long time since so many undead had gathered in one place and they had many rumors to discuss. Such as the rumored legendary steak flavoured brain.

Blaze and Jarvis where busy trying to figure out where this forest was on their map. They decided they had to be in the forest at the very north point of the map right above this so called city state, _PILTOVER. _Seeing as there was more distance between Himself and this so called institute. Jarvis decided to send his army back to whence they came to wait for his call to war again as walking around with a hoard of undead was a dead give away that he was going to attack something. Though Jarvis was never one for surprise attacks, even he was not dumb enough to march his army though half the continent and through some marsh.

Deciding they needed to get through Piltover first they began walking south. Blaze being an elemental was never lost in nature led the way. The pair content to travel in silence and for some unknown reason Jarvis had decided to walk well Blaze simply floated by his side. Blaze could have made the journey back to the league in record timing if it hadn't been for Jarvis's presence. Seeing as how Jarvis didn't know any locations In this world yet could only go to random locations or back to the crypt with his teleportation spell. Never really mastering more then the basics of any non harmful or non evil magic's. So the pair where forced to go at what ever pace Jarvis deemed fit and being a creature with literally endless amounts of time was in no hurry. As they walked the trees thinned out and they found what appeared to be a dirt road. Following that road for a few hours more they could just start making out the out line of the city. Tall square buildings being the most prominent feature.

Only having passed a few merchants along the way who had all scurried of into the forest and out of sight the moment they saw Jarvis. To say the least Jarvis was in a good mood. Anytime he saw others fear him was a good day.


	6. lost in a new world

Atlas was siting in his office. His new window was in place and a cup of coffee in his hand. He had just received a most disturbing report from Kayle. Apparently she had been successful in her venture to her ancient realm and found what she was looking for. The creator of those seals.

He had explained that around 3000 years ago the mages of Valoran had attempted their first outer plane summoning. Though he did not know what they intended to summon, they instead got that creature of chaos in its place, if indeed they had tried to summon something else. The creature quickly slaughtered the mages and any surrounding living being before calming down. He raised the recently deceased and commenced his attack.

Kayles letter goes on to explain that her race had always kept a close eye on neighboring realms, considering themselves immortal protectors of all that was good. Though they would only interfere in other realms if absolutely necessary. Her race watched closely and with heavy hearts as this new and terrible creature commenced the construction of a terrible empire of bones using the old habitants as entertainment, food and as... construction material. His empire didn't stretch to the heavens but instead reached into the earth. He created a vast empire of death.

The Angels could only sit there and watch in outrage as this evil warlock from another plane did as he pleased. They pleaded with the king to allow them to intervene but he was reluctant to allow such a thing. He know that meddling in the affairs of other realms was wrong and could have disastrous affects. What's to say that after they dealt with this warlock their presence didn't attract something far more evil to the young realm. But finally after this warlocks reign had gone on for over 200 years with no sign of slowing down and seemingly at peace in his new environment with no desire to go home.

The king of the angels had finally had enough. He could no longer sit there and watch this madness go on. Though most immortal beings would agree that a couple hundred years was nothing to them it was everything to the humans who he had been living under his hellish rule. The king gave his decree as he was a fair and benevolent leader. "All who wish to help the humans and punish this evil may do so." He said, his voice full of authority . He would never force his people to fight, they had to chose to do so.

Almost immediately Angels started to flock down and pass through a dimensional portal they had set up millennia ago to go confront this evil.

The letter finish's by saying that a great battle took place on that day that lasted over a week. With the angels finally able to back him and all his men up into his crypt. Having found out that this Beings named Jarvis seemed to be impossible to destroy as he always reforms himself they decided they would to seal him away forever. Never to let evil in or out of that cursed place again.

The angels wiped this part of history from the realm. Knowing nothing good could come from that creatures presence being known, not even his myth would be heard. After that they erased all signs of either sides of the fight they left back to their own world to let the humans rebuild from this terrible episode in history. Kayle apparently having been to busy hunting and trying to purge her sister of evil to be present for this period of time.

"If what Kayles report sais is true then we are in for quiet a fight." Atlas thought. He was also a tad bit pissed that the angels had simple never told anyone about this terrible evil and would have to ask Kayle if there where anymore things he should know about his realms history but he put a pin in that for now.

Atlas know who to ask to find this "Jarvis" but was reluctant to do so. If he really is as strong as they say they will need a plan and would not be able to simply subdue the two as he had thought in the beginning. Atlas was about to send a revised message saying to not engage the targets if seen and to report to him immediately when a beep came from his communication crystal. Picking it up and activating it he heard nothing but rustling for a bit "Targets have been sighted on the outskirts of Piltover and are approaching on foot." A rather haggard voice said from the other side. "We have activated our emergency protocols and all residents are safely tucked away in their homes and the shields have been activated. The sheriff, Piltover enforcer and pretty boy have set of to confront the target as the enter the city. What would you have us do with them once we have them in custody?" The voice finally sighed out.

"Call them back now" Atlas said horridly. "We have new intel that suggested we have underestimated the suspects and should not be confronted." Atlas said trying to sound professional.

"Sorry sir, they have already set out and you know how they can get sir, telling them that would only push them to confront them, especially the enforcer." The voice said without much care.

"Aren't you at least a little worried for them?" Atlas asks confused. "With all due respect sir they have never failed us or given us reason to doubt them in their actions. They have the full support of the police and the people, if we cant trust our champions then who can we trust?"

**BACK WITH BLAZE AND JARVIS**

The duo just stood there staring at the deserted town. The two had never seen anything like it. "What are the buildings made of?" Blaze asked quizzically. "It looks like all the building are made of this weird hard grey stone like material (cement), metal and the oddest thing being that the buildings where covered almost entirely by mirrors. (Both not knowing what a window was, Blaze never having settled down long enough to have a house and Jarvis simple never even considered making widows in his abodes as the outside world was full of life and disgusted him.) "Can you even call these buildings, they are stupidly tall and all have this stupid rectangle like shape. Who ever designed this town was an idiot. Jarvis stated in a bored tone of voice. Just at that moment the 2 could hear a defining bang come from behind them. Looking they say that the wall behind them had cracks spider webbing though it. Confused the 2 could just stand there looking at the wall in confusion "Here comes Vi" Was all the pair heard before the wall they where currently looking at exploded outwards in their direction. Pieces of debris flying towards them at deadly speeds. The pieces off wall merely passing through Blaze as he gave a bored expression. Jarvis on the other hand had been buried underneath the rubble and only one of his outstretched gauntlets could be seen above the chunks of wall.

Vi walked confidently out of the new hole she had just created and stood atop the rubble Jarvis was buried underneath. She brought one of her huge gauntleted hands up to block out the sun as she scanned the area. "That's odd, I could have sworn I heard something over here" she said well rotating her head in every direction.

Blaze had used the cloud of dirt created when the wall was broken to dissipate secretly and was currently all around watching her curiously. "Well I guess that's one way of doing things" Blaze said with an eyebrow raised. "Does this realm only have crazy chicks in it" Blaze thought thinking of Kayle. Shaking his head and finally taking a good look at his assailant, also came to the conclusion that they could be as crazy as they wanted if they looked that good. Standing in front of him was the most well endowed punk chick he had ever known. Then out came another human. This one smaller and more delicate looking, she was holding a weird metal thing he had never seen before. Though she was just as good looking as the last one. "Vi did you really need to do that." The new girl said to the other one apparently named Vi in an odd accent. "In a matter of fact I did, cupcake." Vi said with a toothy grin.

"Cupcake?" Blaze thought confusedly. "What a weird name, isn't that just a sweet muffin? What ever." Blaze said dismissively. Blaze realised they hadn't seen Jarvis's outstretched arm and he needed to keep it that way. "So its Vi and Cupcake is it?" Blaze said still dissipated so his voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere. The two immediately straightened their backs and looked around for the one who called them out. "Ya so what's it to you?" Vi shouted challengingly as she turned around continuously like she wanted to look everywhere at once

"Its I" Blaze shouted reforming in a tornado of smoke. He always was one for theatrics in front of girls. "The great and powerful Blaze." Blaze finished, folding his arms across his chest and trying to look as badass as possible. Just as he was mentally patting himself on the back for his cool entrance a piece of debris passed through his head. "Hey" Blaze said in a hurt tone of voice, upset they had just ignored his cool entrance. The two where facing him in what looked like battle formation. Vi at the front one hand on her hip the other throwing and catching another piece of rubble. Cupcake slightly behind her with her weird metal thing pointing at him. Blaze needing a reason to draw the two away from Jarvis shouted "Oh no my one weakness" and quickly flying away leaving the 2 to stand there for a minute. "Stop right there and ill only beat you a little, Vi shouted running of after him. Though cupcake who's actual name is Caitlyn didn't fallow her eccentric partner. She was looking at the pill of rubble. She could have sworn she heard two voices, one of them was obviously Blazes from what she could tell but what of the other?

Blaze could only hope that the one that was staying behind hadn't seen Jarvis and was simple going to cut him off.

He led her on a wild goose chase away from Jarvis who at the moment was none to pleased. Though his bones where special and where very difficult to break he still wasn't in a very good position. Being stuck under several hundred pounds of some weird grey stone did that. "Well fuck." Jarvis muttered out. He was completely stuck. He could just lay there and hear the scene between Blaze and the 2 unknown assailants. Though if he looked up he could see the panties of this so called cupcake person through a few cracks as they where technically standing on him and to his surprise they indeed did have little cupcakes on them. "Is that why she is called cupcake" Jarvis wondered absentmindedly. Then he heard them run of after Blaze. "That tricky elemental" Jarvis chuckled aloud and continually got louder until it was a full blown evil maniac laughter.

Calming down Jarvis could think of only one possible solution to his problem. So without a second thought he burst into flames and started to melt and disintegrate the debris all around him till he was surrounded by charcoal and melted red hot stone. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHA FREE AT LAST" Jarvis shouted in victory raising his arms and facing the setting sun. It would have made an excellent motivational poster for his undead army. If it had not been for Caitlyn who silently waked behind him and jerked his arms behind his back and cuffed them there.

**A FEW MINUTES INTO THE PAST **

Caitlyn was scanning the rubble pile when she noticed the black gauntlet sticking out the side of the pile of rubble. She was about to go inspect it when she heard a voice "That tricky elemental" The voice from underneath the rubble said with a chuckle that soon turned it the type of laughter she expected out of thresh but way more over board then the spectre usually does, either way it sent chills up her spine. The laughter stopped after a few minute and Caitlyn stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before the gauntlet she saw earlier burst into flames. "Those aren't naturel flames" Caitlyn thought when she saw the sickly dark flames. In a matter of minutes the pile was reduced to cinder and melted pavement. Standing in the small melted crater was something she that put her on edge. Though the being was cloaked in what appeared to be pitch black silk, with obsidian gauntlets that reflected the fire on its surface. Though he had his baked turned to her. (She assumed it was male by the voice). He startled her out of thought when he brought his arms up over his head fallowed by more laughing and "FREE AT LAST" shouted at the end of it. She began creeping up on him just to hesitate for a moment. Now that she was closer she could make out what she had originally thought was extremely pale skin turned out to be just bone. The joint of each of his arms being shown between the robe and his gauntleted hands but she had dealt with undead before and quickly got behind him and cuffed him. "You are under arrest by orders of the head summoner of the institute of war. Attempt to flee and I will use lethal force to restrain you again." She said as she tightened the cuffs more with a jerk to prove her point.

Now Jarvis has had many things happen to him in his very long life. He had been sealed in an amulet. Been wised across dimensions by all powerful beings. Brought to demonic poker games, hell he was even scattered across his old by his own father. But being put under arrest was a new thing for him. "Cupcake panties? Aren't you chasing Blaze?" Jarvis said not really fully comprehending what was going on.

Caitlyn now having seen his face or more accurately his skull covered by a black cowl and his glowing yellow empty sockets blushed a bright red after recovering from the shock and gun bashing him in the side of the head with her riffle, which much to her surprise came loose and fell to the ground. Funny enough the hood and cowl didn't come off opting to stay with the head.

"Watch where you swing that thing woman." Jarvis's head said from the ground. Before Caitlyn could reply that she had done that on purpose she saw Blaze come zipping around from behind a building.

"GOD DAMNIT JARVIS YOU HAD ONE JOB" Blaze shouted angrily as he flew towards them at high speeds. Going right through Caitlyn Blaze scooped up the 2 pieces of his friend and flew of leaving a cursing Caitlyn to shot a couple shots at his retreating form. "How did someone named cupcake capture the almighty Jarvis?" Blaze said sarcastically looking at Jarvis's head in his hands as he flew. "What can I say, iv got a weak spot for sweets. Jarvis said as Blaze suddenly stopped in mid air. "What happened, why'd we stop?" whined Jarvis.

Blaze simple tilted his head so Jarvis could see in front of them. "Put my head back in my body Blaze." Was all Jarvis said.

For flying in front of them was a rather pissed of Kayle giving out a very murderous aura that seemed to be directed at Blaze, but that's not all. Blaze could see at least a couple dozen summoners behind her on the ground being led my Atlas, none of who looked pleased to see them.

"Awkward" Jarvis almost sang shortly followed by every set of eyes glaring at him.


	7. Frightening changes

Everyone's eyes where on Jarvis and Jarvis was staring intently at Kayle as if he had just seen a deadly animal. Jarvis seeing that Blaze wasn't gonna put his head back on ever so slow as if any sudden movements would set her off started to have his arms reach for his head on the other side of Blaze. The air was heavy with tension and no words where spoken as Jarvis's body made a few clumsy attempts at grabbing his head. It would have been quiet a spectacle if it wasn't for the atmosphere seeing as how Jarvis refused to take his eyes of Kayle to see where his hands should be grabbing. When he finally got his head in his hands he moved it back to his neck with the same slow movements.

"So you're this Jarvis iv heard so much about?" Kayle said in a passive tone. "In the bone." Jarvis replied which got a snicker out of Blaze. Kaylee immediately shifted her eyes from Jarvis to Blaze and was now giving off a very threatening aura which caused the rowdy elemental to swallow nervously.

"This is as far as the two of you go, give up peacefully and we promise that you will be shown mercy." Atlas said projecting his voice magically. Blaze had a feeling that last part was intended for him. "Id really love to but you see me and my friend here have some catching up to do so maybe next time." Blaze said with that same smug grin they all remembered.

"What are you doing , all our enemies have gathered in front of us." Jarvis shouted pointing at them. "**Why don't you put me down and ill remind you of who's presence you are in." **Jarvis said in a blood curdling voice. "**I shall show them their insides and strangle their children with their own intestines. Everything they hold dear to them shall rot and their pathetic race will be but a foot note in history." **Jarvis finished leaving their assailants stunned. From what they had seen so far they where not expecting that rather series outburst from the rather laid back cloaked being. All but Blaze who had just realised why Jarvis has been acting so strange and was harder to deal with.

Now because of Jarvis's usual demeanor people tend to forget Jarvis is eons old. Considering that the realm they came from is one of the oldest and Jarvis is even considered ancient there. Now Jarvis wasn't always so carefree and playful. He was ruthless in the beginning, killing without emotion or reason. Though he wasn't as strong back then he has none of his current weaknesses such as being distracted or having a personality. He was simple a killing machine but over the ages Jarvis seemed to develop a more refined taste. Simple killing wasn't enough. He started being more creative in how he killed and like to pick out targets himself rather then kill everything. The beings of that realm watch one of the most ruthless killers ever become a sadistic prankster and trouble maker with a personality that's more like a child's then that of a powerful warlord. There's even a holiday named after it, though only the higher beings in that realm celebrate it as they are the only ones who remember how Jarvis was. Though if Jarvis had to go to long with out a good massacre he started to regress back to his old self.

And that was exactly what was happening now. Jarvis has itching to kill something and everything after being trapped so long. Seeing all these people and sensing their fighting spirit must have tipped him over the edge. Blaze didn't know what to do. He has never seen this happen before and had only heard about it by coincidence from one of the targets he had been in the process of stealing from.

"You dare threaten the League and its head officials." Kayle shouted angrily. Sword igniting and pointing at the odd duo. They could feel the magic in the air as the summoners gathered their magic in preparations for the attack. Blaze was about to flee. "I wont ask again Blaze, **put me down." **Jarvis said seriously. Blaze hesitated for a second before complying. There was no point arguing with Jarvis anymore. Blaze dropped Jarvis and dissipated to watch this from a safe vantage point.

Jarvis hit the ground with a thud. Surprising everyone by landing on his feet with relative ease. He landed in the classic batman pose with one knee on the ground and his face towards the ground. There was a pause and then all hell broke loose. Jarvis shoot up pushed his arms out. From behind the summonners undead started to rise from the ground but these where no usual undead. As they arose from the ground they grouped up and formed a giant fist made out of hundreds off undead. The summoners turned around and stared in horror at the disgusting mound of rotting flesh. They immediately formed a barrier around themselves but they had been wrong. The giant undead fist shot forwards with more speed then one would expect from a giant fist and swatted Kayle out of the air and of towards the distance.

Jarvis know she was the strongest and biggest threat at the time due to her holy arts, and had dealt with her first. Knowing he only had a few miniutes before she returned turned to the summoners "MWHAHAHAHAHA what will you ouny mortals do know that you guardian is not here." Jarvis said as the aura of death around him became so strong that the summoners could see the vortex of dark energies around him. "We fear no evil, this land is ours and one such as you will never be able to claim it." Atlas said confidently. Atlas gathered his power and shoot forth a fire ball of incredible size, about as big as a house. Smiling Atlas was sure his aim was good and watched to see the being be destroyed but could only stare as the giant fire ball simply vanished right before it hit Jarvis. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Was Jarvis's only response as he strut forwards. "**You all have such confidence in your ability's. The sad truth is that you are all small fish swimming in the shallow end thinking you are king of the ocean. I think its time you met a shark. **Jarvis said seriously. Suddenly Atlas heard a yelp come from his left, turning his head just in time to see the outstretched arms of a summoner named Carl be dragged into the ground. Atlas looked up with fear in his eyes as Carl emerged out of the ground right in front of Jarvis who simple had a sadistic look in his eyes. "Please n." Was all Carl got out before Jarvis's hand clamped its self over his face. Carl immidiatly let out a blood chilling scream that didtn seem possible to come from him. Smoke wafted up from where Jarvis's hand touched his face. The screaming sided down till there was only silence. Jarvis let go and Carl fell to the ground dead. His face burnt beyond recognition.

They watched in horror as their recently deceased friend twitched then stood back up. He was now a member of Jarvis's legion. "That could have been anyone of you." Jarvis said without emotion. Atlas felt a chill creep over his spine. "I think iv made a mistake." Atlas thought right before the dark aura coming from Jarvis exploded out. Growing in size at an alarming rate till Atlas could barley make out Jarvis in the 10 foot hurricane of dark energy swirling about him. All around him summoners where falling, foaming at the mouth due to the over powering sensation of death all around them. Gravity seemed to multiply itself multiple times as Atlas fell to one knee. The whole time Jarvis was taking his sweet time walking over to them. When Jarvis approached the barrier it could not withstand the dark energy and broke like glass. Walking forwards to the barley conscious head summoner and crouched next to him. "**Do you now see the difference between us. you are nothing. **Jarvis said leaning in close to whisper in Atlas's ear.

Atlas had given up on life at that point. There was no fighting this being. He was to powerful. "No, I cant die here. Iv done to much, worked to hard, have to many people relying on me." Atlas thought trying to get up. If he was going to die he was going to die fighting.

Jarvis raised his hand and the giant undead fist from earlier arose again from behind them. "He is going to crush us like insects." Atlas thought. Jarvis brought his hand down and Atlas closed his eyes for what he thought would be his last time. But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw a new barrier around them. Though this one looked to be made of air.

"That's enough Jarvis. you've made your point" Blaze said from behind Atlas


	8. a drastic attitude ajustment

**BLAZE DO YOU WANT TO DIE? "**Jarvis said in his most demonic voice yet. The dark hurricane of power quickly sunk into Jarvis's body but the feeling of death had at least tripled, he was gathering his strength for something. With that Atlas finally was able to get back up and start recovering from the shook he had just had. "Why?" Atlas asked quietly. "Well you don't seem like that bad of a guy but mostly because Jarvis is getting way out of hand. If I let him kill you guys its likely he'll turn on everything around him in his bloodlust and im not interested in living in a waste land with only Jarvis if we cant find a way home." Blaze said in a pretty nonchalant voice. "Now hurry up and move cause I wont be able to block the next one and it looks like his just about done charging." Blaze said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Im gonna try and calm him down, try to seal him well he's distracted." Blaze said with that same smug look on his face as the day they met. Before Atlas could respond Blaze turned around and left the barrier of wind, set barrier dissipating as he left. Blaze knew that if he didn't succeed that there was no blocking the next attack. "Yo Jarvis calm down its me Blaze, Airhead. Dude you have got to calm down." Blaze said walking slowly towards his friend who at the moment had a dark orb the size of a bowling ball hovering between his hands. Blaze knowing exactly which spell that was raised an eye. "Really Jarvis, do you really wanna blow up this entire city or something. Blaze chuckled out. "**YES" **was Jarvis's only response. He had finished the channelling a little bit ago but reframed from using it. "**NOW MOVE OR DIE WITH THEM." **Jarvis stated coldly. "Dude you really have lost it haven't you? Blaze said getting kinda worried for his long time friend. They'd known each other for a VERY long time and he had never seen him so upset. "But I think iv distracted you long enough." Blaze said as he dissipated just as the holy fire exploded across Jarvis's back causing the magic energies in his hand to grow unstable. "Well fuck." Jarvis said right before his on spell imploded on its self and causing an even bigger explosion of both light and dark flames in the shape a large mushroom.

Atlas couldn't believe what he had seen. "It actually worked." he thought dumbfounded. He was brought out of his thoughts when an injured Kayle landed next to him. "I'm sorry for taking so long, that hit took me by surprise. Im pathetic." Kayle said depressingly. "Its not your fault, we all underestimated this being." Atlas said knowing full well there was nothing she could have done. "Yo sorry to break up your touching reunion but you guys really should get to sealing Jarvis before he recovers." Blaze sait pointing to the smoldering crater where they could see Jarvis's bones already starting to reform. "How could he have lived through that?" Kayle said astounded. "Hahahaha like that could even come close to killing him, that wouldn't even kill me but no seriously get to sealing him. He is gonna be pissed." Blaze finished looking nervously at Jarvis. Who was half reformed and glaring at Blaze, only needing his lower half and an arm. "Yes of course." Atlas said in a rushed tone as he made off in Jarvis's direction. "Don't you fucking dare." Jarvis said coldly.

Atlas hesitated for a second then gathered his strength. "This is bull shit, you cheated. I want a rematch." Jarvis said knowing full well what was about to happen. Atlas started chanting in an unknown language. Jarvis could feel his strength leaving him. "Come on guys I was joking hahahaha". Jarvis said nervously. "Blaze buddy, old pal you wouldn't just let them seal me would you?" Jarvis said looking at Blaze. "Sorry Jarvis its for your own good. I cant let you fuck up our new realm." Blaze said like it made all the sense in the world. "Just think of it as revenge for when you sold me to those creeps telling them I was a genie after you sealed me in that lamp." Blaze said with a laugh.

Atlas finished his chanting and fell back exhausted. "There that's most of it, I couldn't seal it all, there just to much." Atlas sighed out. There was an awkward silence as Jarvis finished reforming and stood up. "So what now? Blaze asked. "Now we take him back to the institute, you to. You both will be tried in a court ro...? Kayle stopped talking as she realised Blaze was no longer standing there. "Ya he left when you said tried." Jarvis stated in a matter of fact manner. Another stretch of silence. "Shut it you." Kayle snapped back. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't end you right now." Kayle spat out. "Well besides the fact that you can't kill me I cant think of any." Jarvis said like he was thinking about it. Kayles only response was to cut of his head and blasting it with holy fire, leaving a crispy spot where it used to be. But seconds latter it simple reformed and Jarvis put it back on. "Happy yet?" Jarvis asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Atlas asked. "Why are you suddenly acting so casual like you aren't currently captured by people you just tried to kill and left by your only friend?" Atlas asked one hundred percent serious. "Hahahahahahaha you guys really are dumb aren't you. So what if im captured, so what if im alone. What can you possible do to me. Your sealing is already slowly coming off and soon ill be free. As for what's wrong with me, that's a secret." Jarvis said like it was the funniest thing ever. "Go on then take me to this institute and put me on trial. This could be fun." Jarvis said like a madman.

Atlas didn't know what to say to that. Jarvis wasn't taking this serious in the slightest. "Watch your mouth you abomination." Kayle shouted angrily.

Just then Caitlyn and vi came running over to them. "Awww man we missed all the good parts." Vi whined out. "Shush now vi." Caitlyn cut in. Looking at the damages that where caused in the struggle she looked at Atlas with a raised eye. "Yes we will pay for all the repairs don't worry." Atlas said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Caitlyn seemed to finally see Jarvis just standing there. They made eye contact. "Oh its you cupcake." Jarvis said causing Caitlyn's face to quickly turn red remembering the undead had seen her panties. She turned away from him and saw all the questioning looks. "Don't ask." Caitlyn said pleading with her eyes for them to drop it.

"I see you've caught the undead, is he from the shadow isles and where's the wind guy?" Caitlyn asked. "Ya where's the wind guy? Vi asked cracking her knuckles and looking around. She settled on looking at Jarvis who had stopped paying attention and was looking at his nails in boredom. Noticing his rather odd look she started to walk towards him only to be stopped by Atlas's out stretched hand. "No he is not from the shadow isles and no we did not get the elemental. But we have sealed the majority of this being named Jarvis's power away but he is still dangerous. We lost a summoner." Atlas said with a heavy heart. "You killed a summoner? their like crazy strong." Vi said with a hint of respect. Jarvis finally took his eyes away from his nails and looked up. "What these guys are considered strong here? Back in my realm this guys would only be considered a mid lesser being." Jarvis said. "Lesser being? Atlas said confused. "Ya lesser as in mortal and mid because you can use magic. You guys don't have that system here? Weird. Jarvis finished going back to looking at his hand.

Atlas wanted to know more but opted to put a pin in it. "I know he doesn't give you the impression that he is evil and powerful but trust me. This being is nothing but trouble. Kayle said to Cait and Vi. "Is he the one who did that to you? Catlin seeming to just now notice that Kayle was injured asked the angel. Kayle only reply was to nod her head. It took the the combined powers of Kayle, myself and that elemental to stop him." Atlas added. "If thats true then this could be bad." Caityn thought. Seeing as Kayle was probably in the top 5 strongest beings known to the institute of war.

There was a rumbling and everyone looked at Jarvis who was now accompanied by an undead. "Briannnnnn?" The undead said. "Not now daddy's busy with his new friends." Jarvis replied. "Briannnnnnn?" The undead repeated. "No im not in any danger, but I need you to get a few things ready for me. Jarvis said leaning in to whisper into Brians ear so no one else vould hear. "What do you think youre doing? Kayle said sounding pissed. Everyone had their weapons drawn and where in a battle formation facing Jarvis. Both Jarvis and the undead turned their heads to look at them. "Ummmm do you mind im kinda in the middle of something." Jarvis said dismissively. Going back to whispering in the undeads ear.

Kayle was having none of it. She took a few steps forwards before swinging he sword at the undead. Much to everyone surprise the undead quickly did a 3 back flips, dodging the swing with more agility then seemed physically possible for a rotting corps before diving head first back into the ground, gone without a trace. . "What was that, what was it doing here and what did you say to it. Kayle said as she pushed her swords tip under Jarvis's chin. "That was Brian, he came cause I called and our conversation was private. Jarvis said answering each question in order in which she asked. Earning himself a sword hilt to his forehead. "If I see it again its dead." Kayle said coldly. "Not if I kill you first. Jarvis said in a in a playful voice.

Enough of this, we have been here to long. Its time we brought Jarvis to the institute. His sealing wont last that much longer, we will have to repeat the spell again when we get back." Atlas said with authority. "Now if you would all fallow me ill teleport us back." Atlas said making his way over to the other still unconscious summoners, everyone else right behind him, with Jarvis being poked in his back by Kayle. Taking out a piece of chalk he quickly drew the magic circle around them all and begun the chant.

"I wonder it they have torture chambers in the institute." Jarvis wondered to himself as a bright light enveloped them all. When it faded they where all gone.


	9. Jarvis's day in captivity

Within the dungeons of the league In the last cell in the deepest parts of the dungeon sat a lone cell. Atlas was currently standing outside of that very cell steeling his nervous. From behind the door he could hear this Jarvis singing a rather strange song. "One is the loneliest number there ever will be." Jarvis sang out of boredom. But the moment Atlas started opening the door the singing stopped.

Atlas threw the door open and faced Jarvis, who was currently being held down by so many seals, magic chains and barriers that it was hard to tell what he looked like anymore in a chanber made of the same gey stone but this room was square. . "So what's the mighty high summoner want with lil ol me." Jarvis said mockingly. "You are going to answer a few questions of mine before we take you to court." Atlas said confidently even if he didn't feel all that confident.

"What makes you think ill answer these questions?" Jarvis asked tilting his head questioningly. "Well your bored and im interested in your tale." Atlas said getting the feeling that saying anything but the truth would lead him to say nothing. "Well now that wasn't so hard was it, maybe if you say please ill comply." Jarvis replied with a joking tone. "Fine, can you please answer my questions?" Atlas sighed out. "Sure" Jarvis replied right away. "Eh... ok. Well lets start with who and what you are? Atlas said surprised that he complied so easily. "My name is Jarvis, Ruler of the undead, emperor of bones and the first being born of death." Jarvis said full of pride. "As for what I am that's kinda a hard question" Jarvis finished. "What do you mean? You look like you where once human before you came back." Atlas said confused.

"Hahahahahahahaha, you assume I was ever alive and to call me a human insults me greatly." Jarvis said in a hurt manner at the end. " Fine then, you called me a mid lesser being. What does that mean?" "Oh you know your a mortal for starter so you cant be anything but a lesser being and since you can use magic you're considered better then the average thus the mid. But you aren't special enough to be considered a high." Jarvis said in a matter of fact manner. Atlas looked a little hurt at not being considered special enough but quickly got over it. "Fine then what your class then?" "That's a secret I think ill keep for now, cant give everything away on the first date."

"What is up with your personality, no offense you are acting nothing like you where yester day, does thins have something do to with Blaze saying you where out of control?" Atlas asked confused. "Ah he said that did he, little airhead, and as for my personality lets just say I like to kill things...a lot and sometimes the urge to kill just becomes to strong and I go on a rampage." Jarvis said getting nonchalant and waving his hand as if to dismiss the matter.

Atlas looked at this being in shook. "In what type of unholy ritual where you spawned in?" Atlas asked in an insulting way. "Hey ill have you know I had a mom and still do have a dad. I was given life when my father combined his being with that of the most ancient and powerful dire dragon of destruction. Who latter gave me form by flying to the recently created human stronghold by the entity of nature and burned them to a crisp and I arose from their ash's, thus the human shape. The day I was born was the last time anyone ever saw a human in my home realm." Jarvis said without emotion.

Atlas was dumb founded. He had just admitted to being the reason of an entire species, his species extinction, even if it was just in his realm. He said it like it didn't even matter. It was bone chilling how friendly he can act when he is absolutely heartless. "You do realise im a human right?" Atlas muttered out. "Oh I know hehehehe." Jarvis said with glee in his voice.

Atlas realised he enjoyed the fact that it was my species. Jarvis was a monster. Atlas took a few steps back from him. "Ahhh what's the matter high summoner. I thought we where getting along?" Jarvis said. Atlas steeled his wills once more. He was not going to let Jarvis get to him again. "What about Blaze, aren't you vengeful that your friend betrayed you?" Atlas changing the subject, his curiosity sated for now. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you think he did that maliciously, hahahahahahahaha you have no idea how old we are and how strong we are. This is no danger. We have been through a lot together he and I. I guess you could say he is my first and only friend In a life time of victims and enemies. You will never understand it." Jarvis said confidently.

Atlas was silent as he digested all this new information, Jarvis sitting there patiently. "Will Blaze come back for you?" Atlas at last asked. "You will just have to wait and see, but for now don't I have a trial to attend?" Jarvis chuckled out. Sensing that Jarvis was done answering question he simple sighed. Turning around he walked out of the room and 2 guards walked in and begun the long process of unshackling him from his prison.

With a guard at each side and his wrists and ankles bound. They commenced the long march to the court room. "So I see your realm has one sun, that's cool mine does to." Jarvis said trying to start small talk. But they where having none of it. One guard elbowed him in the stomach and they continued on in silence.

Jarvis was walking up a spiraling stair case that seemed to go on forever. Until they where right before a wooden door. Atlas placed his hand on the door and the magic locks unsealed themselves to let them pass. Now walking through the long corridors of the league Jarvis took note of his surroundings with a frown or as close to a frown as he could get. "Its to bright, and why are there plants. It disgusts me." Jarvis whined about the décor. "I rather like the décor." Atlas said.

After that they continued to walk in silence. The occasional disappointing eh sounds and barley heard "Really?" They finally stepped through a big pair of double doors in to a ginormous court room. It was in the middle of what appeared to be a stadium and the seats where looking down on the court room. The seats where all full. Half the room was full of purple robed humans but the other side looked to be a big mangle of individuals. Most he sensed weren't human and that intrigued him. Jarvis could also sense a few decently high powered being but none being his equal. He spotted a giant dog man sitting next to a giant crocodile man who seemed angry. He saw Kayle and a purple angel glaring at her 3 seats back.

He was pushed down before he could see any other odd creatures into a seat before a jury then Atlas walked up and took his seat as the judge. "Court is in order." Atlas yelled. "The Being Known Jarvis is being put on trial on uncountable number of murders, enslavement, claiming land as his own and the recent murder of summoner carl who was lost in your attack." Atlas said with conviction. His voice being amplified so everyone could hear. "What do you have to say for yourself and these claims." Atlas asked Jarvis.

"It was nine hundred and forty eight your honour." Jarvis said. "What? was Atlas's only reply. "I killed nine hundred and forty eight people your honour." Jarvi said with no emotion. There was a long silence in the court. "Kill that abomination I can sense its fowl energies from here." Someone shouted from the side. "We have tried, the best we can do is seal him." Atlas replied calmly.

"What you think you can restrain me here forever. Ha" Jarvis replied mockingly . "Yet here you stand powerless" Atlas shot back with a grin. All of a sudden the light around Jarvis started to bend as if light itself refused to touch him. The room darkened and the dark aura around Jarvis could be seen. Atlas felt his energy getting sapped rapidly as he needed to supply more power to the seals around Jarvis. Suddenly it stopped and Jarvis wavered a bit.

"How long do you believe you can hold me?" Jarvis asked Atlas. Jarvis had already recovered from his excursion, Atlas could hardily say the same. Jarvis could break out in just a few more attempts like that. "We have other summoners other then me Jarvis who can aid in the sealing." Atlas said as a bluff know that even with them all trying if Jarvis really tried he would break out eventually.

"You dare threaten us at your own trial, do you know no shame abomination? Kayle shouted angrily. "Seal the intolerable evil away." Vayne could be heard shouting.

"Know friends don't you see the solution, we must." Was all Atlas got out before the Court room doors where thrown open by a powerful gust of wind. Blaze shot through the doors and flew right to the middle of the court room before Atlas. "You guys miss me?" Blaze said with a smug grin on his face.


	10. Blazes alone time

**BLAZES PERSPECTIV**

Blaze sat atop a cloud as he watched the Head summoner seal his dearest friend in the world and as they tried to destroy him. He was loving it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's what you get you jerk." Blaze laughed out. Because he was an air elemental he had excellent sight and could see pretty well. They soon teleported out with the unconscious summoneres and those two he knows as Vi and from what he heard actually named Caitlyn.

He know his friend was in no real danger. He'd go get him in a bit. Blaze reformed and flew down into the town and inspected it for a bit. People where starting to come out of the building so blaze dispersed so no one would see him. He inspected the town in only a couple of minutes and decided this was his kind of place. There where cool things everywhere, glowing signs, shops full of cool glittery cool gadgets he'd never seen before when suddenly he got the feeling he was being watched but in a familiar way so with a sigh Blaze flew down and out of the city till he was once again in s forest.

He solidified and landed next to a random tree, within an minute The ground rumble and a familiar undead sprang out of the ground. Brian stood before him. "Briannnn." Brian said to Blaze. "Yes I know Brian, ill go get him, I just wanted revenge for all the times he's fucked with me. Blaze said dismissively. "Now where is the institute of war again?" Blaze asked Brian. "Briannnnnnn." Brian said. "That's what I thought." Blaze said disappointed. "Oh well im sure ill find, hey where you going?" Blaze said as Brian dug back into the ground.

"Well I guess its up to me." Blaze said as he flew up high into the sky and begun to become one with the wind, spreading his being and spread over the town and listened in on the people. He quickly located people talking the institute of war and reformed in front of them.

To say the least he scared the shit out of them. " Hey you where's the institute of war, north, east, south or west?" Blaze asked impatiently. "Wow dude are you a new champion or something?" One of them asked. "Ya sure what ever, answer the question. Blaze said getting annoyed. "Calm down man, what's your name?" The other one says. They both seem really interested in him and it creeped Blaze out. "Ok listen up here guys, im in a hurry so can you just answer the question cause I bet I have a long journey." Blaze said. "Oh so you want to be a champion, cool ya its south, huge place cant miss it. Its right by a mountain." The guy finished.

Blaze instantly dispersed and started heading south. Being an air elemental made him have a naturel sense of direction and such. Blaze admired the land scape as it was so alive, clean and full of nature. Blaze was glad as his home world was rather barren in some places with rocky cliffs and tainted air, the only nice spots being zealously guarded by higher beings.

He traveled in the breeze for a bit enjoying the feeling, he wasn't In a rush. Jarvis was a big boy and would be fine till he got there, they had been in far worse situations. He was more worried about how long Jarvis will play along until he gets bored and throws up a fuss. Speeding up a bit Blaze can see what appears to be a huge town with equally big buildings every where.

He flew right for it when suddenly he stopped. Down in the forest about a mile outside the wall of this huge place which Blaze assumed was the institute of war was a man admiring himself with a hand mirror well leaning against a tree. Blazes curiosity got the better of him and he flew down and reformed behind a tree before walking quietly over to the so he wouldn't be aware of Blaze's presence.

When Blaze was about 5 feet from him, the man suddenly lowered the mirror which had been previously block his view of Blaze. Their eyes met and Blaze Look with horror and this guys hair, it was like a giant gelled up and pointing to the right. Blaze then got a good loom at the rest of his face. From his toothy grin and that sharp and that dumb mustache. what was wrong with him. "Ah I see what's going on here." the man said with a huge grin. "A fan wanting some alone time with Draaaaaaaaaaven." The man said pronouncing his name funny. "What the hell is up with this guy?" Blaze thought to himself. 'But sadly the glorious Draaaaaaven is in a hurry and will only be able to sign your arm." Draven said as he produced a sharpie from his pocket and walked over to Blaze. Who just stood there until Draven was about 1 foot away from him.

Blaze proceeded to put his open palm right in front of Draven's face and shoot a tornado point blank into his face. Flinging him head first into the tree he was leaning against, nocking him out cold. "I can already tell you will annoy me Blaze said to the unconscious Draven. Just the Blaze heard a clicking sound behind him like someone in heavy armor., and sure enough when Blaze turned around there was a hulking man in intimidating grey armor with huge shoulder guards and a red cap. He had short spiked hair but the most noticeable thing was the huge double edged axe slung over his shoulder.

He glanced at Blaze then at the unconscious Draven then back at Blaze before giving him a thumbs up with his free hand. "Its about time someone shut him up." The man said not really smiling but more a serious face with slight up turned lips. "Oh ya it was nothing I guess, something about that guy just set me off." Blaze said giving Draven a side way glance. "Don't mind that idiot, im his older brother Darius. From what I saw earlier your probably one your way to become a champion right?" Darius said in a straight forward manner. "Why's everyone keep saying that?" Blaze asked. "Well iv never seen anything like you before and those type of people tend to become champions, here come with me ill take you to the gate." Darius said turning around and walking off in a random direction, leaving his brother laying there unconscious.

"That Draven guy said he was in a hurry, you got somewhere to be?" Blaze said trying to make small talk. "Yes, we are currently late for a trial of some sorts. Ill only be able to accompany you as far as the gate." Darius respond walking a bit faster.

There was a rustling to their right and in the distant a man wearing blue baggy clothes with a samurai sword could be seen heading in the same general direction. He was about 10 yards out. Blaze and Darius noticed Yasuo at the same time he noticed them causing their eyes to meet. Yasuo gave Darius a stern look before looking at Blaze with curiosity. Darius simple scowling. "damned samurai." Darius growled out. "What's his deal?" Blaze asked. "He killed his master well our nations where at war, blamed it on us be the fool used a wind technique special to him to do it. Idiots been banished and excepted as a champion." Darius stated.

"Wind you don't say, here keep going ill catch up, I wanna go introduce myself." Blaze said casually but Darius saw the glint of mischievous in his eyes. Darius just grunted his understanding and kept going. Blaze smirked as he turned around and disappeared from sight. Blaze flew over to Yasuo invisible and got a better look at the guy. Yasuo suddenly stopped walking a grew stiff like he knew Blaze was there, but that's impossible. "Who's there show yourself?" Yasuo shouted looking around trying to find someone. "No wind moves like this naturally, you might as well come out, im in a hurry." Yasuo said impatiently.

"He thinks he's so cool doesn't he, lets see how he likes this." Blaze thought to himself. Blaze then proceeds to creep his hand right in front of yasuo's face before releasing a mini tornado right in his face, not as strong as the one used on Draven but it was enough to make him stubble back. Well he was off balance Blaze took the opportunity to swipe his sword. When Yasuo got his baring's he saw his sword floating away into the distance. "You just made a big mistake friend." Yasuo said with hostility. Grabbing a stick from the ground yasuo wielded it like a katana before slashing forwards and sending out his classic tornado.

Blaze realizing to late what was about to happen was sucked up into the tornado and carried along with it. Blaze having gotten over the initial shock of the hit was curious. This Yasuo definitely had some control over wind but it seemed like his sword was a huge part of it. Blaze then proceeded to redirect the tornado right back at Yasuo much to his surprise. Yasuo who had been smiling smugly up until that point was thrown a good 5 feet into the air before landing face first into the grass.

"What the?" Yasuo said as he got up only to see Blaze floating in front of him laughing his ass of, his sword in this weird laughing kids hands. "This was your doing?" Yasuo asked angrily. "Oh boy was it, you should have seen the look on your face when your own tornado turned on you." Blaze chuckled out as he threw Yasuo back his sword. "You got some spunk, I like that. Keep up the wind tricks and maybe one day you can be awesome like me." Blaze said laughing as he disappeared from Yasuo's sight leaving a very confused Yasuo behind. "Who was that jerk? Yasuo sais as he gets to his feet.

Darius was about 5 minutes out from the institute walls when Blaze reappeared next to him. "Hey im back." Blaze sais casually. "You done playing with the samurai?" Darius asks. "How'd you know?" Blaze asks with a curious expression. "Its your eyes, a mans eyes never lie." Darius states calmly. "Ill have to keep that in mind." Blaze mutters half to himself.

after a few more minutes of walking Darius stops out front what appears to be the only entrance. One road going in and out of this giant assembly of buildings. "Well here we are, I have to head of to the trial but im sure you'll be able to find a summoner to help you." Darius said as he turned around and started walking to an unknown location. "Well im sure they would help me if I wasn't a wanted man and this wasn't in part my trial." Blaze said with a devious grin. That seemed to get Darius uses attention as he turned around with a raised eye and an actual facial expression which was curious.

"AH so your the other one they didn't catch, they mentioned something about that." Darius states. "Well good luck with what ever you plan, court rooms this way. Darius sad turning around and starting to walk again. "Eh... don't you care that im wanted here?" Blaze asks confused as he trails behind him. "Not my problem." Darius grunts out. "Cool." Was Blazes only response.

They arrived at some huge double doors within 15 minutes of walking. "Well good luck with what ever you have planned." Darius says before entering the door, Blaze immediately dissipated and followed him in. Blaze watched the trial go and mentally face palmed when Jarvis had that mental battle with Atlas. Jarvis just could never behave.

"Iv seen enough." Blaze thinks to himself. Blaze flies out side the doors and with a finale breath gathers his strength and blows the court room doors open and fly's into the very middle of the court right in front of Atlas. "You guys miss me?" Blaze said with a smug grin on his face.


	11. A new perspectiv

There was a few seconds of silence before all hell broke loss. The crowd was outraged at the lack of respect shown by this sudden intruder and where all shouting their displeasure. Kayle immediately took flight and was quickly closing in on Blaze's location along with several guards and Jarvis was screaming something about just realising he forgot his tooth brush. The whole time Blaze just stood there floating before the high summoner looking him in the eyes and maintaining a smug grin.

Kayle dive tackles Blaze from his floating position having covered herself in a holy aura so she can physically touch him, sending the two spraling onto the ground, the guards swiftly circle the two beings struggling on the floor, Blaze trying to get away from the over aggressive Kayle and Kayle looked like she was trying to rip off one of his arms.

"Dear gods get her off me." Blaze gasped out reaching one hand out to anyone willing to help and pleading with his eyes. " Don't worry, I got this" Jarvis shouted. Running over to the two, he immediately kicked Kyle in the side of the head.

The room grew quit, Jarvis's kicked looked to have had the opposite effect, not even having had the force to move her head. The silence seemed to have reached a nerve racking point, Jarvis's foot was still pressed against the side of Kayles head and all movement had stopped. Jarvis lowered his leg slowly and started backing up. Kayle turning her head to stare at Jarvis. "So... forgive and forget?" Kayles fist collided with Jarvis's abdomen with a loud cracking sound. Jarvis's spiralling airborne body soon collided with the side of the court room, cracking the wall. Jarvis remained stuck to the wall for a moment or two before falling face first into the floor. "OW" was all Jarvis had to say for himself.

"OH GOD SOMEONE, ANYONE" Blaze continued shouting after watching his friends fate. "Enough Kayle, let him stand up and can someone go get Jarvis. We can hardly continue this without him." Atlas said always being the voice of reason. Kayle reluctantly got off of Blaze and made her way back to her seat, receiving questioning glances from her fellow champions. "Thank you so much" Blaze said with a sigh. "She scares me."

Just then the guards flop Jarvis down in his seat. "Ya definitely scary." Jarvis mumbles out. "That's enough action for one trial, im sure you didn't come here just to see your friend get sentenced." Atlas said trying to move the trial along. "Ya iv been watching this whole time and I gotta say this doesn't seem very fair." Blaze said walking back in forth infront of Atlas. "How so, please do explain?" Atlas said. "You seal, bind and trap a being like Jarvis and hold him on trial when you don't even understand him or where we have come from. I can promise you this, if you continue on in this manner there will be blood shed." There was a immediate anger at that statement. "You dare threaten the league." a summoner shouted from the side.

"SILENCE." Atlas screamed for all to hear. "This being named Blaze has saved my life for no other reason then fitting in, I will give him the benefit of the doubt and allow him the right to be heard."

"Thank you summoner. This being before you named Jarvis is from another world, a world much older then your own. So old infract that concepts have been given life. First was darkness then there was light, space and time. From there on many beings where born. These mighty beings of power formed all that was around us. First there was water, then land and finally vegetation, but the beings where unhappy with this. What was the point of all this splendor if no one could appreciate it but them? So they created the first life, Dragons. Dragons where few in number duo to the fact that each being could only create one dragon by splitting a piece of itself of and giving in free will. The dragons grew arrogant and proclaimed themselves separate beings then the original that time a being that shall go un-named combined its essence with the first dragon. The dire dragon of destruction Kalameet. From that union Jarvis was given life. The first being of chaos and the original spreader of death. Until that moment death was minimal at best. Jarvis was the first chaos, the first being of death and its in his nature to do what he does." Blaze said climatically.

"So what? We should let this evil go unpunished because its simple in his nature to do so? Should his killings go un answered?" Atlas said much to the pleasure of the crowd who was calling for blood. "No I simple ask for a more secluded crowd. A place where we can discuss the more delicate matters in privacy." Blaze pleaded. "I refuse to apologize for any and all misdemeanors in the past." Jarvis said from the side causing Blaze to face palm. "I swear I can keep him in control." Blaze finished.

Atlas thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine I will grant you a private audience with just me and 5 other individuals of power." Atlas promised to Blaze much to the disappointment of the jury who had been pushing for the death penalty.

"You wont regret this decision." Blaze stated formally. "I bet you will." Jarvis finished


	12. A deal struck

"SO here we are." Atlas said expectantly. "What is it you wish to plead?" Atlas asked innocently. Though with Kayle blocking the door and 3 other summoners flanking his side he looked anything but threatening

" I demand the blood sacrifice of a hundred human children." Jarvis stated loudly. 'As you can see Jarvis has never been one to interact with _lesser_ beings." Blaze said with a empathise on lesser. "Yes Jarvis went over the fundamentals of your world," Atlas said much to the horror of Blaze. "What did he say?" Blaze said worriedly looking over at his friend who could only shrug. "Nothing to bad, he was surprisingly easy to converse with." Atlas said casually regarding Jarvis

"first there was darkness then there was light quickly fallowed by Gravity and Space. They gained a consciousness, from them everything in our realm was created. Land, water and finally vegetation was created by these four beings. With every new thing brought into existence by these four new beings other beings where created, Nature and other beings like it started appearing. Yet life and death had not been created until that moment.

Finally thinking their new world was ready the beings created the first sentient life. The dragons where created along with the being named life. The first dragon having made of darkness and being named Kalameet, dire dragon of destruction soon fallowed by the rest of her kind. Each one a piece of the being that spawned them. Each one with their own conscious. The dire dragons soon started doing what their creators had done and creating a lesser being made out of a piece of them. Humans and Orcs where made of nature thus being the weakest, light made the air elements and the elves and gravity made earth and fire elementals. Dark having been the first to create dragons was also the first to create death. From the mixture of Jarvis's father and the first dragon Kalameet's energy Jarvis was created but. Though he wasn't given form till Kalameet wiped out the humans." Blaze finished.

"Don't you see? Jarvis is created from death and thus _is technically_ the death of our realm. The title death has never been given out because the rest of the beings refuse to admit Jarvis is an equal." Blaze said waving his hands in the air. "There was no undeath before Jarvis and there will not be undeath after him. Jarvis's officially name is undeath, given to him in an effort to mock him, the being unable to die. You are putting a god on trial for distributing his tidings." Blaze finished staring at Atlas looking for some sort of understanding.

"So what? He shouldn't be punished for his unforgivable deeds. We should forget the death at his hands? Atlas said in response a bit upset.

"Not at all, I just want you to understand what Jarvis is and how he functions. So when he was summoned here to a new world surrounded by the weakest race known to our world it was going to end badly for you.

Atlas seemed to just catch on to what Blaze was getting at. "So what? You think this monster could possible live amongst normal people?" Atlas asked.

"I know you don't believe me but this is not our first time re adjustting to a new realm, we have been to several in our time having long ago been banished from our home realm." Blaze finished sadly. "We are nomads, setting up home in realms just to be kicked from that world because we simply don't fit in. We had finaly found a realm that excepted us or at least tolerated us. It was you humans who called us here. Will this be another pit stop in a trip across civilised realms or will we finally find a place called home." Blaze said dead serious. Finaly showing his true, tired self after all this time.

Atlas was deep in thought. "What if we cant contain Jarvis, what if they are lying." After a few minutes of silence. " And you can guaranty Jarvis's behavior?" Atlas finaly asked. " I am held back by none." Jarvis said. Quickly fallowed by Blaze slamming Jarvis's head into the desk. " I know its hard to believe but Jarvis is like a child, use a firm hand on him and he will fold." Blaze said hastily.

"Jarvis, will you be nice?" Blaze spoke to Jarvis like he was a child. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I was nice last time, this time I get to do what I want, not what you want." Jarvis said acting like the child he was. " Jarvis you where hardly nice last time but yes, you cant just kill everyone you want."

"That's bullshit, I was the nicest guy ever last time and you know it." Jarvis shouted in mock anger. "For the last time not killing people is normal, not a nice thing." Blaze shouted back.

Atlas was absolutely curious about these two. They where completely foreign to him and this world. As the two sat there bickering back and forth Atlas was busy studying them. Jarvis seemed mentally unstable, sadistic and childish. Jarvis didn't care what others thought of him in anyway shape or form and that made him dangerous, that and his clearly homicidal tendencies and blood rages. But over all he seemed to have an almost normal personality if that makes any sense.

Blaze on the other hand was less a mystery and more a character. Confident and mischievous where the two words best used to describe him. Always seeming to believe in everything he is doing. Though a bit blunt, Atlas believed that Blaze had a conscious and moral code his friend obvious didn't have.

"Fine I will see what I can do. I will have to see what the rest of the council thinks but I bet I can get the two of you a limited amount of freedom and to be put on a trial period for the rest of that freedom and to see if you will make fine champions." Atlas said interrupting the two. "Eh well, the thing is..." Blaze stammered out. "As cool as it sounds to be a champion and all, I think we will just take the freedom." Jarvis cut in.

"I see but im afraid I cant do that. The only way the rest of the council will even consider letting you guys be in anything but a cage is if you are bound to the league as its champion. Its not hard work, you just have to be able to fight and kill all day." Atlas said directing the comment at Jarvis. "Killing you say?" Jarvis asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"Yes all that is required of our champions is that they are strong and willing to fight on our fields in 3vs3 or 5vs5 fights for political issues, cancelling out war all together. Of course as a champion you get many benefits like unique access and transportation and lodgings paid for." Atlas rambled on.

"On second thought maybe we will take you up on this offer." Jarvis said evilly even though it wasn't at all an evil deal. "But that's only if I can convince the others." Atlas said even though he knew no one would object. Never hurt to make himself look better.

"Then we have an agreement." Jarvis said excitedly getting up and reaching a gauntleted hand out towards Atlas who reluctantly took it. As soon as he did a dark circle formed around the two and then a pentagram formed on the ground. Atlas felt the spells he put on Jarvis to restrain him simple vanish. Dumb struck he jerked his hand away and the circle quickly disappeared.

"What have you done?" Atlas shouted angrily towards Jarvis who was simple chuckling. "I figured since we where such good friends now that seals where un necessary for us, was I wrong?" Jarvis asked seeming to be having the time of his life. "I hear of one incident and its back in the dungeon for him, you hear?" Atlas said angrily towards Blaze like Jarvis was his child.

"Yes mom." Blaze muttered out Jarvis chuckling at the joke. "What are you five? I thought you guys said you where ancient?" Atlas said mockingly. "HAHAHAHAHAHA listen up fool, when you've lived as long as we have you either think yourself a god and act all stuck up or you end up like us." Jarvis said barley containing his laughter. Blaze tearing up in the background. "Come talk to us in 4 million years, see if you still think we are weird." Blaze chuckled out.

"So what will you have us do well you talk with these foolish advisers of yours?" Jarvis asked looking around at the office. "The two of you can go to the champions longue and relax and interact with the other champions if you like?" Atlas said absentmindedly already thinking of what to do with his two new acquisitions.

"Oh that could be fun." Jarvis said bringing his hands together in that signature evil way. "Oh great." Blaze mutteres out.


	13. Meeting new people is always fun

Blaze and Jarvis walked down the long corridor to the lounge. "Do you think they'll like me?" Jarvis asked "Im sure you'll be fine, I mean im your friend that's gotta say something about you." Blaze replied. "What you think your more sociable then me?" Jarvis said hurt. "Javis you suck with people, you just nearly got sealed again and in your eons of life im your only friend." Blaze pointed out "if you can get one friend Blaze then surely I can get a hundred to gravel before me." Jarvis said with a sneer. "Jarvis I don't think you even know what a friend is do you?" Blaze said well face palming. "... shut up" Jarvis said.

They continued down the corridor in silence till they arrived at a huge set of double doors made of wood. "Ok before we go in there Jarvis remember that these are this worlds most powerful beings, so try not to make us look like idiots or sociopaths alright?" Blaze said calmingly towards Jarvis. "Im not a child fool, iv been alive longer then this damned realm. I don't need you to hold my hand." Jarvis mumbled out. Jarvis thrust his arms out to push the doors open but only ended up slightly pushing them out. With a sigh Blaze summoned fourth a gust of wind to help Jarvis open the doors.

The doors quickly flew open and a large circular room was laid out before them. The place was massive, to call it a lounge was an insult. There was a cafeteria, an arcade, a actual lounge with tables and chairs of all sizes and that's just what they could see. The floor seemed to be made up of granite tiles colored white. There where several large collomes made of a smooth light grey stone going to the ceiling, where it touched the floor and roof gold circled in intricate patterns, there where trees and fountains here and there for decoration. The problem was that the place was occupied by some of the weirdest collection of individuals they've ever seen.

There was a walking tree (Maokai) talking to a basically naked greened skin plant lady (Zyra). A little girl in a purple dress with cat ears holding a stuffed bear (Annie) standing next to a huge knight in blue and gold armor with an equally massive sword (Garen) and finally a small girl in a blue jumpsuit with silver armor on the her chest forearms and knees (Lux). At the entrance to the cafeteria stood Kayle, with her was a dark skinned man in tight black clothes and several thin caps. He had two pistols with him. (Lucian) Besides him was a shorter woman with pale skin in equally tight black clothes but with only one cap, her clothes appeared to be made of latex, she had two metal gloves and a huge cross bolt on her back (Vayne), when they saw the two enter they immediately left Kayles side and quickly approached the entrance. And those where just the ones closest, there where weird things everywhere they looked.

"Ha, Blaze do you see these weirdoes. Hey I think I see a purple minotaur talking to a cowboy and a ninja. Hahahahaha" Jarvis prattled on to himself seeing Alistar talking to Shen and Graves all the while Blaze watched the two black clad individual's approaching them with stern looks and aiming lifting their weapons, both directed at Jarvis who was to busy looking around to notice them. "Yo bone head, I think you have company, ill be over here for a better view eh I mean help if something goes down." Blaze said with a malicious grin getting ready for a show. "And remember you cant harm them and yes killing them is harming them." Blaze said a he floated to a better position.

Jarvis who hadn't been paying attention turned to see where Blaze was heading to when he noticed the two clearly hostile duo. Jarvis was about to say something when Vayne tumbled forwards and disappeared from sight right as Lucian unleashed a barrage of bullets into Jarvis. Jarvis staggered back with every shot hitting him when Vayne reappeared right in front of him shot a huge bolt right into his chest which pushed him a few feet back and pinned him to the wall. Quickly standing up and walking over Vayne pushed her arm that had her smaller crossbow attached to it against Jarvis forehead and shot three times in quick progression.

The room grew quiet with only some background noise somewhere of in the distance. "That being shouldn't be allowed to live after what we all heard. We killed it now before it official became a champion." Vayne shouted at all the stares she was getting. "And you" Vayne said pointing at Blaze. All eyes in the room turned to face a confused Blaze. "Ya me?" Blaze said confused. "You came here and helped that monster, are you its accomplice or henchman? If so then prepare to meet the same fate as that abomination."Vayne said angrily pointing her crossbow in his direction, Lucian doing the same. "Eh ok first of all im his friend... kinda... its complicated and secondly you couldn't kill me if you tried cause you definitely didn't kill him." Blaze said getting kinda annoyed and pointing behind them.

Jarvis was standing there giving of a kinda peeved expression. "Ya how do you do" Jarvis said walking closer to them. Killing intent was pouring out of Jarvis. The two froze. Every nerve in their bodies told them to run and never look back. "What have nothing to say to lil ol me." Jarvis said walking right between them and stopping.

Lucian nodded his head and the two jumped back and opened fire on Jarvis again but this time a barrier of dark energy surrounded him and deflected all the projectiles. Vaynes silver bolts had been corroded and turned black as they fell uselessly to the ground well Lucians bolts of light turned to dark and simply got absorbed into the barrier. "**Are you two done? Good cause now its my turn**." Jarvis said as he lifted both his arms to chest height. Suddenly the two couldn't move or breath, it felt like they where underwater with pressure coming from every direction. "**Now usually id just ripped your flesh from your bones and add your soul to my cloak well your skeleton served me for all** eternity." Jarvis said darkly "But I made a promise and I plan to keep it, for the time being anyways. Jarvis said happily dropping the barrier and realising the two. "And they say im one for theatrics." Blaze said face palming once again.

The two gasped for breath and fell to their knees. "What are you?" Lucian asked "IM JARVIS LEADER OF THE UNDEAD LEGIONS AND LORD OF BONES and that's Blaze. That's right just Blaze." Jarvis said starting off in a shout and ending by mockingly pointing at a pissed Blaze. "Screw you Jarvis." Blaze retorted.

The two just stared at the strangers. "Are we really that weird?" Jarvis said turning to Blaze who's only reaction was to shrug.

Just then Kayle walked over and cut off one of Jarvis's legs causing him to fall over. "You bitch, my leg." Jarvis moaned as he fell over. Kayle swiftly turned on Blaze and grabbed him by the collar. Blaze tried to dissipate but found he couldn't. "He he he you really gotta tell me how you do that." Blaze chuckled out nervously before Kayle pushed him down and straddled his chest. "If you wanted some attention all y.." Was all Blaze got out before Kayles fist collided with Blazes face.

Jarvis grabbed his leg and reattached it well watching Kayle mercilessly beat Blaze as he shouted for help. "God damn it Kayle this is getting old." Blaze shouted out.

"Well Blaze im just gonna go explore well she'e busy with you, tell me how the beating was latter kay." Jarvis said dismissively to Blaze as he turned and made his was further into the lounge. "Jarvis you traitor get back here and help me." Blaze shouted in mock anger. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" was Jarvis only response as we walked past the stunned Lux with a wink. "Now where to go." Jarvis mused aloud.

**Anyways guys that's the end of this chapter so far. I know a been a little bit of a long beginning but its finally about to get tino some serious action scenes and character development. The next champions met will most likely be the ones that will be reappearing in future chapters the most often. Well that's all for now. Im interested on what you guys think of my story so leave a comment or a review, also tell me what you think of our oc's thx.**


End file.
